The Crystal Clan: Kingdom of Ice
by FandomBard12
Summary: After saving the World, things settled down but when a King from another realm arrives. Our heroes are going to have to stop an insane Wizard from ruling the Kingdom of Ice.
1. Setting out on a new adventure

Yep... another sort of movie thing (if I haven't published Empire of Darkness by now)... I do have something special planned for this series.

Just you wait my dear readers.

Just you wait.

* * *

Aaron woke up to yet another morning, it's been about a two months since the defeat of Lord Mordius, the battle was one of the ages yet the saddest one has ever seen in the end.

He nodded to himself as he walked out of his room, Theos following out of his with Artemis following soon after. Leaf had gotten up from the dog bed he was resting on and followed them while the others were already dressed in their usual clothes.

Turns out after the whole thing, Aaron's parents decided to get some construction workers and make some new rooms.

Theos didn't have much besides a bed, some clothes, and a place to sit so he could read while looking outside. Generally, a plain and simplistic room where he wouldn't need much as before when he lived in Aaron's closet.

Artemis's room was a bit larger, it had an area where he could store his equipment, a large closet for outfits he could wear, he even had a computer where he could program stuff due to the fact he picked up a hobby. He was making a game from what Aaron was told.

A lot better than the area he slept in the garage, the three were pretty much like siblings (a good replacement for kids due to the fact that they looked like teenagers, even being able to change the look of their age slightly).

The three stepped outside into the warm weather that is summer, after the long spring they had to deal with, they needed it. It was Summer Vacation again, the world was a bit lazy, monster attacks were on the low due to people gaining magic and fighting back. Turns out after the defeat of Lord Mordius, the lost crystals had started to reform back in the world and magic was becoming a thing around the world again.

Monsters went more into the deeper parts of the more secluded area's, in fact, more areas of the world were found that weren't actually known thanks to ancient magic that had hidden them away long. Thus, the new countries were already a normal part of the world since they were pre-existing as said before.

Important to focus on that part.

There was the country of the Elves known as Yoshardus which showed up soon after the fight was over, it was and technically is pretty much the most advanced out of every country, even rivaling Japan in technology (still impresses the world saving group to this day).

Eleven technology was commonly used by pretty much everyone as it turned out, the Elves weren't that snobby despite the stereotypes that were enforced in books, TV among other things, and other forms of literature. Of course, a few Elves did go dark and formed a part of their Kingdom which was known as the Darklands of Yoshardus that weren't exactly pre-existing either but still technically did exist as it was land.

The Dwarves lived in their ancient and powerful steam, iron, and steel based country of Awonprya. They were the ones who mainly supplied the Elves with the technology they needed, even going so far as to become head researchers of some areas after a long time of none association.

They were even known as the biggest trade country plus a country commonly known for its alcohol export (not that surprising), a lot of companies did reside there until they were kicked out after breaking more than a few labor laws. Who knew that some people were stupid enough to try to kidnap Dwarves and their kids.

The Dhampires just lived all over, not really having a home, living amongst humanity or staying away from them in favor of solitude. They did have a leader who has a seat on the council in what was formerly known as the UN. It was now known as the Grand United Magical Nations or GUMN.

The Mechanoids no longer had a leader and they didn't have a country, thus were apart of America or other areas, they were considered Americans and even had the same rights (same with other countries) all thanks to Golda's efforts. One certain bigoted person wanted them and the other races banned but by an electoral vote by practically everyone (even the former UN surprisingly) were opposed to the idea.

They gave up their job and stopped getting involved in politics in general, even going as far as to blow up places. They're in another country, currently being hunted by them rather than America since they were labeled an international terrorist (who knew Dwarves were so vengeful when someone blew up their stuff).

Finally, the Gnomes had shared their land with the Dwarves oddly enough as others found out. They collaborated together, mixed together, and even created a new sub-race. Halfings, which were different than the other half races as people had found out later.

In fact, there were different names for each since... you know, a lot of people really didn't care about what others thought about the other races. (even going past religion to do this, though they adapted soon after considering that a lot of creatures didn't mind sharing the same religion).

Which there are pretty much similar religions, one just praising the Crystals as Gods then anything else (its a Cult now, don't ask).

A half Human Half-Elf was known as a Half-Elf, a Human with Elf ears and all the normal Elf stuff.

A half Human Half Dwarf was known as a Sub-Dwarf which was not racist (despite it sounding racist), it was just due to the fact that their first instinct is to cover their eyes after the first was born due to the initial red coloration of it, hence Sub-Dwarf which is not mentioning the fact at five months old they start to burrow underground a bit. Weird right?

A half Human Half Dhampire was known as a True Dhampire (since they actually had Human DNA that wasn't in their own race).

And many, many more. Even with the new races including the robot ones, who knew they could reproduce.

As said before, what was considered 'new' races (despite the world saving group already knowing them) showed up even more lands to visit, explore, and culturally exchange.

The race of good Merman and Mermaids finally revealed themselves, as was Atlantis or Laguna City since that's more of a race name but they didn't prefer the name previously given before. They preferred Atlantian (which is not underwater any more thanks to a certain group's efforts occurring again) since they had normal limbs unlike what mythology said.

Now, it was considered a racist slur or (a name for the actual monsters) if used against them but in movies and shows, it was fine since they weren't using an actual depiction of them going off the mythology than the actual appearance.

They are the second most advanced race near the Elves, they collaborated with every country and even worked with the Elves on even the most recent of technology. Making the world a new technological age known as the Magi Age.

The Technoids which were a race of one person (Artemis being that one), after a bit came into existence thanks to the magic of the crystals that were popping up more and more. To the point that they had giant towers built around them like in video games to protect them, allowing their power to spread throughout the land. They were the people who helped build these towers, they were treated like any other race or even a Human.

Some people were bigots but that failed since they actually were considered technically Human, Aaron was regarded as a genius and the grandfather of them (despite being so young). He's met many Technoids, they were like the Mechnoids. A part of the USA, official citizens of America and the other countries. Thanks in part to the fact they could reproduce without the crystals (yeah, Aaron went there, and yes, it was embarrassing for him to do that). He had met many kids that are Technoids and even some adults, a lot of Technoids gave him the name of Grandpa Aaron.

(He shed a small tear since he was considered a hero to a lot of them, not over magic but being a good grandfather).

The newest race considered by far was known as Draconics, they had their own country in the sky that anyone could access due to an elevator being built for people who can't fly or those who don't own an airship (still in development oddly enough).

Their country was known as the Land of the Sky or Spiura for something more simple to say, they were exactly humans but they had dragon-like wings, eyes, sense of smell. Of course, this could all be retracted into the body except for the eyes and smell. They were known by the symbols on their heads (each born with a different symbol, it was never noticed however), they were considered strong military people.

Working to defend themselves against the beasts of the sky but thanks to the new technology they gained, they had guns now. Before it was slingshots, cannons, spears, bows, etc. But now they could just take them down, making their land much easier to inhabit.

They had a powerful crystal as it turned out that they knew what it could do (after finally regaining it), and defended it with their life. Not allowing anyone who was considered 'impure' by the crystal, which they could tell due to the fact the crystal produced a system where that crystals people wore around their necks would dim if they were talking to some of the impure heart and evil actions (for people that can control Darkness as an element are not affected, it only looks in the heart's intentions, not the elemental ability).

Only if the action was to destroy their race, destroy the crystal, destroy the land, etc. Usual evil stuff.

Though thieves weren't a commonplace since it was pretty easy to get a job, their job market was bigger than any country thus far, even the Elves had a smaller job market than them. They had people who could message, be leaders of organizations that helped improve the daily life of people, shamans (which gave them a staff that could actually heal people), doctors (different from Shamans as they prescribed stuff), warriors, and many, MANY, more jobs.

All of this sounds like a fairy tale, no doubt but even then, people were happy to get jobs. In fact, anyone that wasn't born Draconic or half-Draconic were considered dragon brothers or sisters. No special mark needed, they'll just know by their soul. They were surprisingly nice for dragon-like people, nothing like what they are normally portrayed as.

In fact, they consider the dragons they have to be inaccurate but not exactly an issue since they didn't really care what others thought. They just... loved everyone and everything, except monsters.

They are like demons when monsters show up, Human or not. That's why they're helping in the search for that international terrorist including some others (50% of them were already taken down, they work fast).

Many races actually lived in Peach Creek, in buildings that were in the sky, areas underground (which are considered entire towns or Sub-Towns as the name had been coined by a clever politician), areas that were like factories in some ways (again, towns in some ways).

It was a hot spot for multiple races, after all, they were the first place where the starting races began. It is where Magic started to begin, of course, this has resulted in a lot of races knowing a certain group that was and still is known for their skills.

This made Peach Creek considered a sort of 'Magic Hub', making it sort of an attraction for some and a thrill for others.

"...You know... it feels so... unreal when I see the flying buildings and people." Aaron said as he watched some Draconics fly around playing

They were laughing and having a good time, they seemed to be around four or five years old but are actually nine or ten.

Similar to how a Human, Dwarf, Gnome, or even Atlantian looked normally.

"I know what you mean, I mean, we have phones that are more advanced than anything else and more." Theos said looking at an Elven droid clean up some trash

"Don't forget to mention the half races." Artemis said as a young half Human half Technoid ran by with a half Technoid half Mechanoid of the same age

These were called Cyhuman and Cynoid respectively since... that was the best they could come up with in all honesty, it's really hard to make up names for new races sometimes god damn it!

"And don't even forget the flying cars... which is awesome." Aaron said as a car flew overhead

Yeah... technology really advanced after the Elf's country came in plus the Atlantians and Dwarves. Before a phone couldn't hold WiFi without a router, nowadays, you don't even need a router.

Elven technology has made sure anyone could get WiFi anywhere (costs being lowered after a lot of political debate, who knew that they were big advocates of fair rights for all), even at the bottom of the ocean (this was actually tested by ACTUAL people thanks to Atlantians knowing the area pretty well), the Dwarves and Atlantians are pretty crafty if you think about it hard enough with the Elves being geniuses with their technology.

"...It makes me wonder how much will keep changing over time." Aaron said

"You're overthinking the future, relax and enjoy your youth." Theos said as they continued to walk

Aaron rolled his eyes, he then sighed with a small smile.

"We should head to the Guild Hall, I'm betting that the others are there." Aaron said

The Guild Hall was actually a gift from Donovan after all the races they helped, it didn't take them that long to build actually since it was a box that was throne.

Butch's father, Jude Hargrave, conducts business with them and helps with the whole operation. They have a lot of new clan members, and even some people to run it (Aaron has had long nights without sleep when he was mainly running the operation himself), while the person who was considered the Guildmaster was the one who founded it.

Aaron was that Guildmaster, thus nearly all important business was run through him, they had rules and protocols. It was like an actual business.

They were hired to kill monsters causing trouble, help people, the usual hero stuff. They do help out friendly monsters from time to time but it's sort of rare considering some people's view's on them.

Other people took care of the smaller stuff and did run some stuff through him, if they went against him, let's just say.

They wouldn't be around for too long.

"Yeah, aren't we celebrating Tahlia's return?" Artemis asked remembering the Dryad

Turns out, Tahlia left the forest and explored the world, thinking it would be pretty fun to have a look around.

She didn't meet any other Dryads but she did have fun meeting many of the different people of the world, she decided to return after spending some time in a Monk Temple in Spiura that was started a couple months back. Everyone (new and old) set up for her return, ready to greet her after a long time of her being gone.

"Yep, man, she really did spend her time in Yoshardus. The world's been easier to explore ever since that new technology came up, what normally took weeks now only takes a couple hours in travel." Aaron said

They soon arrived at the Guild Hall which was shortly built following the incident with Lord Mordius and his death, they walked in to see everyone that was a part of the clan with a girl about their age.

She had long golden hair, beautiful sparkling red eyes, pale skin, and a dress made of leaves that have subtle hints of interlined silk.

She had a bag made of leaves on her back. She had shoes made of leaves on her feet (she wore leaf shoes only in school), currently, she was sitting down talking with the other members.

She then noticed the three arrivals and waved with an open mouth smile.

"Hey guys!" Thalia said excited to see them again

"Sup Thalia." Aaron said with a small smile on his face

They walked over and greeted her back, having conversations and talking about some parts of her journey, Artemis sighed about an hour into these conversations.

"It makes me curious about what's the next thing we're going to have to deal with next." Artemis said

Everyone looked at Artemis, knowing he was right but not wanting to say anything for a bit.

"...I would say what makes you think that but considering who we are, something should happen in around five, four, three... two... one." Aaron said

That's when they heard a warbling sound as the sound of hooves clacked nearby, the door opened to reveal people wearing armor made of ice with the color blue being a prominent color.

All standing by holding spears tipped with blue metallic spearheads in the shape of icicles, a person wearing a blue tailcoat over a white dress suit, dark blue dress pants, and white boots. On his head was a mask of some kind, the mask having no facial features except eyes with the symbol of a snowflake on it.

His face was shown after the mask was taken off, revealing his pale skin and ice blue eyes.

"There we are with the inciting incident again." Kevin muttered

"May you honor the presences of his Lordship. Ruler of the land of ice or Nix as it would be called in the Frozen Realm, King Korino, and Queen Eiras." The messenger said

Walking in was two people, a man, and a woman. Seeming to be king and queen from assumption thank in fact their clothing and how they look.

The king had snow white hair, warm blue eyes, a royal blue robe, a white chestplate with a snowflake imprinted on it, underneath it was a dark blue long sleeve, he had light blue dress pants and black boots. His skin was pale like the messenger, though he seemed to hold a warm smile as he looked at the group.

The woman had white hair also but with light blue tips, she had playful cyan eyes, a royal blue petticoat with a dark blue long sleeve under a chestplate with the Chinese symbol for ice on it rather than a snowflake, she had a long light blue skirt, and black boots from what everyone else could tell.

"Ah, this must be the legendary Crystal Clan from the stories my grandfather told me... though it seems we are not dealing with the same ones as the flyer said." King Korino said

Aaron stepped up and kneeled, knowing he was in front of royalty.

Despite being friends with some.

"Welcome to our Clan Hall... ruler of Nix if I'm to assume." Aaron said in an honorable tone

King Korino chuckled lightly at this while shaking his head.

"You do not have to kneel, I may be royalty but I'm like anyone else." King Korino said

Aaron got up and looked at the king, he was much taller than Aaron, around the height of his own father to be honest.

"You see... I am not here to visit, I'm here to ask for your help." King Korino said

Everyone's eyes widened at this, Aaron nodded as Double D came up.

"What do you need help with Lord Korino?" Double D asked

"Please, call me Kori. I'm not one for grand titles." Kori said

The two nodded as everyone just agreed without saying or doing anything, Aaron looked a Kori a bit lightly.

"Okay, Kori, what do you need help with?" Aaron asked

"...You see, the thing we are dealing with... may very well destroy my kingdom." Kori said a bit apprehensive

Queen Eiras came up and put a hand on his shoulder before looking at the Crystal Clan. A look on her face that spoke waves of emotion, she had... a sort of depressed look on her face with a glimmer of hope that they would help her and her husband.

"You see. A long time ago, our Royal Wizard. Frost, had betrayed us. He was planning to overthrow the King and take over the kingdom, for that he was banished to the deepest parts of our world. Never to be seen again but he... cursed us, with an internal blizzard that would last until he was either killed or he became-"

"King of Nix and thus ruler of the Frozen Realm if I'm to be correct?" Aaron asked, knowing he is correct

The two nodded, Aaron looked at them in silence before nodding.

"We'll help." Aaron said

"Th-thank you, you be rewarded handsoml-"

"The only reward I want is peace of mind, you guys are in danger and came all this way to ask for our help. It's the least we could do." Aaron said

Kori nodded, he then smiled a little wider. He then nodded lightly.

"I thank you again, you might want to get bundled up for the trip, it's called the Frozen Realm for a reason you know." Kori said

Aaron sighed as they stood by the portal, he then looked at the others.

"Alright Crystal Clan, we've got a mission. Go to this kingdom and save it from destruction... while also saving an entire realm of existence." Aaron said

Everyone nodded at this, understanding this. Aaron looked at Thalia.

"You don't have to come with, you can go back to your home in the forest and relax there for a bit. We can handle this." Aaron said

"In all honesty, I could go for an adventure. Exploring the world's nice but I think I'd have some fun fighting off some evil wizards." Thalia said

Aaron slowly nodded, not sure if she really should come with, they all then departed ways.

Readying themselves for a trip to the Frozen Realm and a quest to save the Kingdom of Nix.

And defeat Frost, once and for all.

...Despite the fact that they just heard about him.

Details don't matter.

* * *

Yeah... this is sort of a movie kind of thing I'm doing. This will lead into a sort of third thing as I said on my April Fools day story that I put up.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Favors

So here we are with the story!

Man, this is gonna be a long one to develop.

(Not really but hey I'm lazy, so technically true.)

* * *

Aaron had his bags backed and stuff ready to go, he's ready to go save a kingdom... again.

In all honesty, this is the third or fourth time this has happened.

Regardless, he has a task to do. He took the items he was given by the rulers he's met thus far, he might give them to someone he trusts after all. He was about to walk out the door but... someone knocked on his door.

"Who could that be?" Aaron asked wondering how it might be

He opened the door to find... a familiar face. One he'd NEVER want to see again. A person who was associated with Butch.

Jim, and he was standing there awkwardly. As if he was trying to prepare himself for this

His soul patch being more of a beard with his blonde hair being more combed and neat, he no longer wears his green flannel but rather wears a green jacket, he still has a black t-shirt but his blue jeans are slightly lighter in color by two shades, he now wears blue tennis shoes.

"Hey Aaron... how are you do-"

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?" Aaron asked crossing his arms

Jim then sighed, he knew this would happen. Didn't expect the see him forgive the gang he used to be associated with so easily.

Even after paying the young hero to make up for the damages caused.

"I just wanted to... come over and say hi?" Jim said trying to act natural... and failing

"...That's bullshit and we both know it." Aaron said leaning against the doorway unamused

"Fine fine... I just... I heard you lived here and created a guild... even being the one who saved the world... so my family came here on vacatio-"

"Don't lie to me. I have a built-in bullshit detector after being a Guildmaster a bit now and you're spouting some bullshit with the vacation idea. **So tell me the truth or leave**." Aaron said with a glare

"Okay... the truth is, my family moved here. Apple Ocean City was starting to be a bit less populated after what happened with Butch along with magic appearing. Thus, we moved here and... well, since I remembered you moved here a while back, I figured. Why not try to make up for what I've done?" Jim said, a bit nervously

Aaron glared at the boy, Jim sighed and looked away from the Savior of the World.

"I know I can't ever take back what I did but if I can do anything to make up for it... I will." He said

Aaron looked at him in silence... after a bit of not saying anything, he sighs and looks at Jim with a slightly softer look.

"Fine, there is a way you can make up for what you've done." Aaron said slightly annoyed

"Really, that's grea-"

"First... get some winter clothing, your going to come with me to Nix." Aaron said quickly

"Nix?" Jim asked

Aaron then tossed him a bow and sword similar to Terry's, it wasn't as powerful but still could be used for combat.

"Those will help you survive there, now get packing. We leave in an hour." Aaron said walking past him

"Wait where do I-"

"Go to the Clan-hall, you'll be able to find it easily, everyone talks about it here and tourists visit on occasion. Now shut up and get ready to go, we'll leave without you if you don't pack and you'll never make it up to me in the end which would make things worse in terms considering previous actions." Aaron explained, still walking away, ignoring anything Jim was trying to say to him

He was then gone from Jim's sight, the boy sighed.

"I'll get right on that." He said to himself

This was gonna be hard to accomplish, isn't it?

**Fifty minutes later**

Aaron was in his winter clothing, goggles included. He looked at his phone and checked the time.

He was currently standing near the portal with the others.

"He's got ten minutes left to get here." He said slightly miffed

"Why are you allowing him to come?" Eddy asked a bit curious as to Aaron's reasoning

His winter clothing was a yellow and red gradient coat with some dark cyan snowproof pants, and some dark red snow boots.

"He wants to make it up to me, frankly... I'm wanting to see if he's really sorry, I don't give a damn either way." Aaron said with light venom in his voice

"I understand he wants forgiveness but aren't you being a little harsh about it?" Double D asked feeling a bit sorry for Jim

He has a puffy orange coat with a purple scarf that Aaron knitted for him (it's enchanted to keep him pretty warm, magic is useful), dark purple snowproof jeans, and black snow boots.

"Hey, he shouldn't have joined a gang in the first place if we're going to talk something about this." Aaron said with a small shrug

"I mean... you're not wrong." Nazz said, kind of agreeing with him

She's now wearing a black and grey (remember, snow is white and they are going to be in a Land of ice) fur coat with black snowproof jeans, and white snow boots.

"You think we're able to kill this wizard?" Ed asked out of left field

He wore his usual coat with a more puffed up flannel, he has red mittens, blue snowproof jeans, and light red snow boots.

"Yeah, if we just try hard enough, we'll be able to do this." Jimmy said with an optimistic smile

He now has a cyan fur coat with a white scarf, dark grey snowproof jeans, and black snow boots.

"I mean... it can't be that hard, right?" Sarah said with a grin

She had a pink coat with a red toque, she had light blue snowproof jeans and lightish red snow boots.

"Rolf feels this will be a glorious battle!" Take a guess at who said that?

He had a dark grey wolfskin coat (he got over his PTSD before getting this), a blue chullo, dark red snowproof jeans, and yellow snow boots.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to punch an evil wizard in the face for once." Kevin said throwing a punch at the air

He has an orange hoodie (enchanted with the ability to keep him warm in this cold weather), black snowproof jeans, and darkish red snow boots.

"This oughta be fun, right Tavola?" Jonny asked looking at said former plank of wood

He now wears a brown parka with blue snow proof jeans, and greyish white snow boots.

"Sure." Tavola said with a shrug

He now wears a yellow aviator jacket with a black longsleeve under it, he has red snowproof jeans and blue snow boots.

"I'd say this would be fun." Artemis said not exactly paying attention

He's... wearing his normal outfit but with his jeans and shoes being replaced with ones made for the environment he's going to. Same colors and everything.

"I'm inclined to agree." Theos said

He wore a long black coat with a red longsleeve, he had black snowproof pants with dark red stripes and dark red snow boots with black dots near the heels with his black cloak over the entire set... it has white fluff sewn into certain parts making it more fit for winter environments... not really but it's a good design choice.

"I've never really experienced winter, so this oughta be fun for me." Thalia said with her arms crossed, a grin on her face

Her leave dress is now blue with slight bits of frost on it, she has grass snow boots with frost covering it. She is wearing a cloak made of blue leaves around her.

This actually works since the leaves are magic and thus she changes it to suit her environment.

Terry didn't want to go on this journey since he has other things going on, Leaf was able to come since he can adapt to an environment like that and Felsig is going also since he's a robot and was built for combat in any environment.

"HEY!" They heard nearby

They looked over to see Jim running to them, he was wearing a green varsity coat with an arrow symbol sewn onto it, he has dark blue snowproof jeans and black snow boots.

"You're finally here, with five minutes to spare. Now, we should get going through the portal." Aaron said in a cold tone (hah! pun, not intended however)

"Okay... wait where do we g-"

Before he could get the last word, Aaron left through the portal.

Jim sighed looking down.

"He's still angry with me... I don't blame him." He said rubbing his arm

Eddy felt sort of sorry for Jim, while the guy was in a gang, he never heard him do any wrong to Aaron.

He patted Jim's shoulder.

"He'll forgive you in time. Don't worry about it." Eddy said with a soft smile

Everyone else walked through the portal and found themselves within an ice castle.

Korino had stood before them while Aaron was standing nearby.

"Ah, your friends and... acquaintance. Have arrived, now we can get started." Korino said

The King and Guildmaster walked forward with the group following behind them, Jim notice the word 'acquaintance' from the King.

Even he knows Aaron has bad blood with him.

_Great._

The group continued on, later traveling into a garage of sorts.

"My father built an area for the Royal Guard to be sent out at any time towards a set destination. We have received some of your vehicles and have decided to provide you with a main source of travel." Korino said

From a platform rose up a giant ship with ski's on the bottom, large engines on the back. It seemed somewhat out of place in the kingdom but it did fit the aesthetic somewhat.

Needless to say, it was impressive.

"This is a Snow Traveler, it is built for long travels across the icy lands that some would need to cross. The tower is a long distance away, so you'll need this to get there." Korino said

"Estimated time we'll get there?" Aaron asked

"A week." Korino said

"Hmmm, it isn't as long as the last journey we went on. This should be fairly easy." Aaron said

They saw some knights, engineers, and other various people walk on board.

The group went onto the ship, it had plenty of items fit on it, Aaron looked at Korino.

"Don't worry Kori, we've got this. It won't take as too long to kill that wizard." He said

"I trust that it won't." Korino said

The door opened out to a large blizzard outside, the engines started it up and blasted them outside of the castle, sending them off towards the direction of the tower.

Korino put his arm behind his back and kept an arm to his side, he bowed.

"I give you the official salute of my kingdom Hero. For I hope that you slay Frost. He is a threat to the people of the kingdom." He said

Korino stops bowing and heads out of the 'garage'.

"I do wish you luck in killing that mad wizard." He said

And he was gone.

**Back on the ship**

Aaron was on deck, there was a barrier built to keep them from getting cold and from getting snow along with ice into the ship.

He sighed as he looked ahead with a look of steel.

"Wizard Frost, you will die very soon. And when that day comes, we will make sure the people of this realm are safe." Aaron said

***_ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR_***

Alarms then went off.

They were being attacked.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Frigid Army

Yeah... time for some amazing fights to occur among other things that will happen right here and now!

Also character development, that's there that in this chapter of Kingdom of Ice.

It is the usual kind of thing I do for these chapters after all.

* * *

Aaron looked out to see that there were some people made of ice running towards them quickly.

Their arms were jagged spikes, their faces nothing but chilling ice with a point. Their legs were also jagged spikes, they looked like they were skating to them rather then running at them.

"_WE ARE UNDER ATTACK FROM FROST'S ICE GUARDIANS! BATTLE STATIONS!_" The speaker buzzed snapping the Guildmaster out of his thoughts

Aaron nodded to himself, he then found himself with the others soon after in the garage area. It was made so people could attack outside of the ship without the possibility of anything getting destroyed. A fairly good design if anyone was going to be perfectly honest.

"Okay, you guys will have to ride on these ice cycles or your respective custom-made vehicles. Some of you may be able to keep up. So you won't have to use the vehicles." The Captain said gesturing to other vehicles

Not much to say but he had blue hair, a beard, and a long brown faux fur coat.

Other than that, a scar going down his right eye making it pure white.

His eye is like that after an ice fishing accident, he cast the line wrong and it ripped his eye a new one. That is why he had that scar, which made him look pretty intimidating if he glared at someone hard enough

"Understood." Aaron said with a nod

He then walked over to a tarp and uncovered it, under it was his old bike from a while back but modified heavily and made more up to date with a more motorcycle design.

It had wheels made for any environment, multiple engines with a few built just for boosting and speed modification along with parts that give it the ability to drift across nearly anything.

Grappling hooks, of course, a ski function, and even an auto-pilot. It had weapons installed also for combat since it is a combat vehicle.

It was called Shooting Star due to the large white star painted on the side that looked like it was shooting across it.

A good name, for an awesome vehicle. It was a thing anyone could agree on.

"Alright, Crystal Clan. MOVE OUT!" Aaron said adjusting his goggles

Everyone (that could) looked at him confused with slight sweatdrops. Is that what he was honestly gonna go with?

"...Why did you make that a slogan?" Eddy asked with a sweatdrop

"Because I can... and I wanted to sound cool." Aaron said a little sheepishly

Everyone sighed and got on either ice cycles or their respective vehicles. They headed out soon after, ready for combat against the enemy that just appeared.

The Ice Guardians zoomed towards them, Aaron slashed one in half using Comet with the auto-pilot on his bike with said vehicle shooting a few of the Ice Guardians to bits.

"Let's get this over with." He said, raising the blade with a very determined look

He bisected one with a good side swing, split another with an overhead, and set one on fire with a simple fire slash with others getting set ablaze by the flamethrowers coming out of the sides.

Eddy fired out a ball of fire which killed another with Double launching a flurry of energy arrows.

"Thanks Sockhead." He said happily

"No problem Eddy." Double D said launching out another flurry of arrows

Jim was firing off a few Fire arrows and slashing a few Ice Guardians, Aaron saw it and was a bit impressed as he slashed through another group.

"Your kind of good at this." He said a little impressed

"Thanks, I'm not exactly good at fighting bu-"

"Don't want to hear it, just kill more." Aaron said a bit sourly as he slashed another Ice Guardian

He then rode away from him, killing more Ice Guardians with giant explosions of Fire along with the help of the flamethrowers coming out of the bike.

Jim sighed and fired off another couple of arrows, killing more. He needs to survive this, after all, to make it up to Aaron for what he did to him all that time ago. Though his parents are going to freak out a little over him killing literal beings made of ice that was trying to kill him.

New Ice Guardians showed up and started to overwhelm them a bit, they had managed to turn the time in such a small time. It seems Frost sent them knew what they were doing when they sent them out to fight the group.

It was a gigantic army that has the strange ability to launch Ice Spikes from their arms and body, making them a deadly opponent to fight if not taken lightly.

In short, they might kill them if not careful. Which isn't that nearly every combat situation ever? Regardless, this is still a dangerous fight because of that ranged attack.

"Dammit, I can't keep killing these guys forever!" Kevin said, firing out a few bullets of fire from the motorcycle he rode

"And I'm not able to keep launching spells!" Nazz said, firing a ball of Fire at another Ice Guardian

Most of Jimmy's Ice Guardians (instead of blue, they are green), they were being destroyed currently.

"I can't keep up!" Jimmy said, killing a few Ice Guardians himself

Aaron noticed he was surrounded, he transformed his sword into Fate (it was a skill he picked up) and set the blade on fire.

"FLAME SPIN!" He yelled

Aaron then spun around and killed them, more started to appear that were coming from the distance at a faster rate. He slashed a few away as he launched himself into the air with a giant burst of wind while the bike rode around and killed more.

He then had an idea, it sounds insane but it just might work and turn the tide into their favor.

He sent a bolt of fire to another that tried to attack him after he landed back onto his bike, he focused energy into his hand.

"Haven't done this in a bit but... I think this might be the best choice." Aaron said

Snow started to fly up and circle the Guardians causing them to be in a corner or rather a circle made of pure ice if anyone was to be specific.

One Guardian tried to go through but ended up dying, Aaron was having trouble holding it.

"Dammit this is hard to do, should have practiced my telekinesis more but meh." He said with cold sweat dripping down his face

Aaron then focused Ice energy into the circle of ice, causing it to be more and more dangerous.

"Telekinetic Spell: FRIGID WHIRLWIND!" He boomed

The storm of ice turned into a whirlwind, causing all of the new Ice Guardians to be destroyed.

Aaron was panting heavily, he was in pain but there were no more Ice Guardians coming.

They won this battle... for now

An intercom buzzed alive.

"_All Ice Guardians down, return to the ship._" It said

Everyone returned to the ship, Jim was looking at Aaron shocked.

"What was that?" He asked

"...A spell I made up, Telekinesis is a thing I can do but... I'm not that great since it's been a long time since I practiced." Aaron said

"Huh, that's actually impressive you managed to do that with so little practice." Jim said

Aaron... sighed heavily with a small grin.

"I can't hate you for saying that." He said under his breath

"What?" Jim asked

Aaron waved it off lazily, he is very tired right now but he had no time to rest. He had to train still and get stronger for the fights up ahead, he was slacking in certain area's and he knew it.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my post. You guys do... something, I'm practicing telekinesis for a bit." He said

Aaron then left the garage area, Jim looked at the door he went through with a sigh.

"I'm just hoping he forgives me sooner or later... I can't forgive myself for what I've done until he can forgive me." He said

"It's alright Jim... he'll forgive you in time. For now, focus on the mission." Artemis said walking past him

Theos patted his back, trying to make the former gang member feel better.

"I agree with Artemis, the mission is more important than Aaron's anger towards you currently." He said

Everyone else left except Jim, he was still standing there.

"...How can I focus on the mission... when Aaron still can't trust me." Jim said to himself

He then left, wanting to find a way to make it up to Aaron TRULY during this mission.

Or die trying... which sounds extreme but he wants him to trust him.

**That night**

Aaron was sitting at the dining area with his friends, he was eating food and drinking some non-alcoholic cider with the others. He had to take a break from his practice, after all, he can't push himself too hard and risk being tired during a fight.

Jim meanwhile was eating with the rest of the crew, he sighed as he saw Aaron talk happily with the others.

"I'm wanting to truly make it up to him." He said

"Don't worry kid, you were invited on this mission for a reason and were, for a good reason, considered to do this. I'd say that Aaron guy is giving you a pretty good chance." A crew member said

"Thanks but... I don't know if he'll ever forgive me." Jim said looking into his drink

He then felt an arm on his shoulder, Jim looked over to see a crew member.

"It'll take time for that happen, my friend, Artico got angry at me for accidentally running over his dog and it did take two years for him to forgive me. I managed to finally make it up to him by helping him get another dog. It was exactly like his old dog in personality, different in what breed it was, sure but he still forgave me for helping him." A crew member said

Jim smiled at the crew members around him, it seems they knew what he was feeling.

"You know, I'll try my damndest to help Aaron forgive me. I'm going to help him at every turn!" He said with a nod

"That's the spirit kid." Another crew member said in a proud tone raising his drink

Aaron meanwhile was still talking to the rest.

"So that's when to the guy 'If you don't give me the contract we agreed on, you're getting your ass sued back to Yoshardus dungeons!'" He said in a light tone

The group then laughed hysterically at that.

"You seriously said that to a top contractor?" Thalia asked with a wide grin

"Yeah, I do know a scam when I see one. Of course, I could smell it also, it smells like mothballs." Aaron said, saying the last part idly

"Hilarious." Thalia said with a chuckle

The night went on with a jolly tone with the tension between everyone slightly melting after the fight ended.

* * *

Sorry that these chapters took a bit, I'm not exactly the best at work ethic.

I'm working on all of these at once at the upload date.

This story may be fairly short but I'm still wanting to work on it.

I'll try my best though and make sure to get this done before the end of the year. Which is a hope that I do have considering how much I have been working on this past couple months.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Apperance of Frost

Alright back at it again with these chapters, I am trying my best with these stills.

Quality and Quantity is what I say sometimes.

* * *

Aaron sighed as the ship kept moving, they had only four more days to go. Not much happens at night, so it was pretty quiet.

He was currently on the front deck, watching outward while using his telekinesis a by lifting a piece of wood. He's been training it constantly since using bigger spells and lifting bigger objects with it required more energy and thus to expend that energy less and less. He has to train it as if it was a muscle by lifting slightly heavy objects, he's been doing this for the past couple of hours.

Aaron was thinking a lot during this time.

'_Hard to believe we've been doing this for a day, feels like months since this journey began.' _He thought

That's when they started to stop, he noticed this and was about to talk to the captain when-

"Village ahoy! We have arrived in Romshire!" The captain yelled out

Aaron sighed to himself as he got off the ship, finding himself in a town with ice walls and snowy roofs. It felt like a Christmas wonderland to him, with people walking around living their lives a normal way with everyone being happy.

"We'll be out in two hours and then we'll get back to the journey, take the time here to relax.

He notices the others get off and see the same thing he sees.

"Wow... this is a pretty nice town." Jim said

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with you on that thought." Aaron said

Jim smiled at him before seeing him walk away, he sighs to himself.

"How long will it take to prove myself?" He asked

Eddy sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you need to understand that Aaron isn't going to be forgiving that easily. You and Butch along with that Alastor guy t-"

"Tortured him for years, I know. I wasn't involved in actually hurting or stealing from him but I know that I just... want him to understand that while I was associated with those people, I'm not anything like them nor am I going to hurt him again. I get guilty by association exists but... I don't want to feel like I hurt him directly or indirectly, I just want to be kind to him." Jim said

"We get that but... remember, this is going to take time. Don't force it, Aaron is starting to warm up to a bit with that agreement, any progress is good progress is what I like to say." Double D said

"...Yeah... alright, I won't try too hard then." Jim lied

He wasn't going to stop now, he has to try harder to get Aaron to forgive him for his actions, if he doesn't... then is he trying his damndest to be good.

**Meanwhile**

Aaron was walking around Romshire, enjoying the sights and saying hello to the people. He then noticed a hospital and walked into it, he found the front desk and walked up to it.

"Oh hello there, haven't seen you around. Are you here for an appointment?" The lady at the front desk.

"Nope, I'm here to heal anyone who needs it. I'm a sort of Mage." Aaron said

"Wait... are you those heroes that were sent out yesterday?" The lady asked

The teen was shocked that she knew about that, how did she know about it.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Aaron asked

"Everyone has heard about the heroes stopping Frost and his plans. Everyone knows about what happens in the Kingdom, they still run everything even out here." The lady said

This caused the Young Hero to look at her with a nod.

"...Interesting." Aaron said

"There are a few people ill, we can pay y-"

"No pay needed, I'm a hero... not a Merchant or anything like that." Aaron said

The lady nodded and directed him around, he saw many people in pain and that needed healing. There was a lot in the hospital, some doctors haven't been able to get to them while others have been here for quite a bit now.

He used Magic on those having trouble sleeping, Magic on those who were in pain along with those who were sick, he can't regenerate those who have lost limbs but he did give them hope by saying that mechanical parts can work just as good as normal limbs.

After working there for a while, he finally left, his job was done and a lot of people were thankful. Many kids thanked him and were happy to help, even giving him a few drawings among other things, he kept them in his jacket as a memory.

He walked outside and looked at the sky in thought, he didn't know how to feel about this journey still, don't get him wrong he's used to long journey but he doesn't know how to feel about going on another after dealing with the previous one.

He then noticed the Eds running up to him with frantic looks on their face.

"Is there something wrong?" Aaron asked

"FROST, HE'S HERE!" Eddy yelled out

"What!" Aaron said shocked

"Yes! He's here to see... someone!" Double D said

Aaron nodded and gestured for them to lead him to the Insane Wizard, the group headed to the area where they were supposed to go to.

Their target was here... they can stop him now if they try hard enough.

**Later**

In front of the entrance to the ship was a man with dark blue hair with white tips, he had a beard of similar coloration with dark blue robes on. In his hand is a staff with a sharp tip, there were strange runes engraved on all parts of the magic staff.

Currently, the man had a stoic look as others looked on at him. The Crystal Clan along with Jim were looking at him.

"Wait, shouldn't we fight him?" Jim asked

"He hasn't attacked anyone, he's looking for someone. It's clear that if we attack him, people will get hurt. We can't risk that." Kevin said

Jim looked at the Guild Member in thought before looking at the man in thought, he had a good point. There were too many people here that might get hurt or worse, killed.

They can't risk that here, they don't have a good chance of this coming out with people not dying.

Aaron then arrived on the scene and saw the man, he then sighed.

"Frost I presume." He said in a neutral tone

"Ah, just the person I was looking for. Aaron Thompson, Hero of the Humanity and Leader of the Crystal Clan." Frost said with a grin

"What are you here for?" Aaron asked readying any Flame Magic he knew

"I am just here to offer you something." Frost said

"...What is this offer?" Aaron asked incredulously, ready to draw one of his many weapons also

Frost looked at him with a dark look that didn't affect the young hero, if anything it made himself ready for a potential fight even more.

"Give up and leave now... and I won't invade your realm after I take what is mine." The Insane Wizard said

"...I'm sorry, actually I'm not sorry but I'm going to have to say 'Fuck that' to your offer. You're putting innocent people in danger, we're not going to let you do what you want. Since you here now." Aaron said as Magic coursed into his right hand

He raised his hand and created a barrier around him and the Frost. Keeping everyone out, it's a fairly small barrier but big enough for combat.

It was perfect for this situation.

"I'm not allowing you to leave this place so easily." Aaron said, drawing Fate out with slight wisps of flames coming off it

"Ah, a simple sword. Well someone like you shall not get in my way so easily." Frost said aiming his staff

His staff had glowing blue energy glow from it and then it shot out an icicle which was slashed in half, Aaron then launched multiple bolts of fire which were all blocked by barriers made of ice.

Frost sighed annoyed at the young man.

"Low-level magic like that isn't going to-"

He then saw Aaron was gone after he lowered the barrier, he looked behind him with his sword on now completely on fire.

"A rookie move to think I wouldn't do this!" The Young Warrior yelled out

He slashed his blade down which was blocked by the staff that was glowing, it was sent backward as the blade's fired disappeared.

Aaron fell to the ground with Fate landing on the snow nearby, the flames disappearing after landing.

Frost held his staff casually as the glow from the staff died down and looked at the Young Warrior with an annoyed look

"Enough of this." The Insane Wizard said

Frost then looked at Aaron... he was oddly impressed by this little bout. He did not expect someone such as his opponent to be masterful at planning and using Magic so effectively.

It reminds him of... when he was younger oddly enough, quite a lot of his youth he saw in this boy if he was to wager.

"Your stronger and smarter than I took credit for... we shall continue this later when you reach my lair." The Wizard said pushing those memories out of mind

He then started to walk away from his opponent, not before looking at Aaron one last time with a thoughtful look.

He saw a younger him for a second before it went back to normal, he glared at the young Hero.

"Don't think I'm not prepared for your attack on my tower, I have prepared many creatures to fight and many traps to avoid. Do not think I am prepared **boy**, for I was the Court Wizard of the Kingdom for a reason. Though... when we meet again, I may have to fight you on even ground. I am a man of honor regardless of my plans." Frost said

"...I said you weren't going to leave here so easily... so you forgot one thing about me Frost." Aaron said

An orange glow then appeared under Frost with a large rune shape in the center, making him looked at the warrior shocked seeing his knowing grin.

"I'm more then a simple Swordsman and Mage... I'm a person who knows how to create traps using what I have." Aaron said

An explosion of fire the burst from the ground, a trail of smoke came out of where Frost jumped out. Landing nearby the border of the town, he looked at the young man one last time.

"Well played." He said, brushing off small bits of fire and smoke off his robes

Frost glared at the warrior whom had a smirk on his face.

"Do not think you'll catch me off guard next we meet." The Wizard said

"Eh. I'd count on it." Aaron said getting up with a shrug

Frost then disappeared in a burst of Ice and Magic, the young Guildmaster nodded to the group.

"It seems we have more to deal with then we thought, he knows we're here... we must continue onward." Aaron said

"Wait, shouldn't we tell the king about this?" Jim said

"We can't, we have to do this now. We may not have the advantage of a sneak attack but we do have the advantage of time, we'll get there still. Plus, the King might have already expected this. He must have known about the news of our arrival getting around so easily." Aaron said

"What does that mean?" Jim asked

The Guildmaster looked at Jim with a serious look.

"It means that if the people knew what we are doing because of the King, then Frost knew what we're doing because he had the foresight of Kori sending someone to stop him." Aaron explained

"We'll be departing as soon as you say the word." The captain said

Aaron nodded to the captain and got onto the ship with the others following, Jim sighed to himself.

"This is getting crazier and crazier by the moment." He said to himself

Jim got back onto the ship and they departed yet again.

**That night**

Aaron was in his room currently, laying on his bed. The bedrooms were made to keep anyone inside them warm, the people of Nix may have a natural resistance to the Ice and cold but they still need to keep warm. It was a fact that the Guildmaster appreciated.

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about today's events.

"Frost... he's a bit stronger in Magic then I thought, I may have to very well use more of the techniques that I know how to use. Hellfire Blade isn't something I've practiced too often among the other Elemental Blades, there is a training room on this ship made for this kind of thing... maybe I should practice it there." Aaron said to himself

He sighed and decided that he needed to rest, he has a long day ahead of him still since they're usually traveling on the long stretch of ice that is the rest of the kingdom.

Towns are sparse but they're there for a reason, it felt like a JRPG world for some odd reason. The kingdom was gigantic, there was an evil wizard on the rise, and the people were living in small towns.

Honestly, it was pretty much like that.

Aaron closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after, he had no dreams that night.

Only the thoughts that floated by in his head.

* * *

I'M BACK! Sorry that I was gone for a bit, I had a lot of things going on and school just started for me.

I'm premaking these chapters still, so it might take me a while to get it done.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. A Talk

Time for another chapter of Kingdom of Ice yay!

(This was me at the start of this chapter)

* * *

A flaming blade wooshed by as it defeated a hologram, another woosh with three more hologram's destroyed. Standing before them was Aaron, wielding a flaming sword with strange words engraved on it.

During the time in between the two months after the Dark Lord's defeat, he had learned some skills and Magic from other Mages along with the others. He had learned to harness his other Magical skills more proficiently, even with Dark Buster and Light Bringer oddly enough giving him some amazing things to do with it.

He even learned how to course Magic through his weapons to create different Elemental Variations of them.

There was the Hellfire Blade, The Tiderush Blade, The Terrastone Blade, The Galedraft Blade, The Umbra Blade, The Radiant Blade, and The Gladegrove Blade.

They were considered the main Elemental Blades, there were variations.

For Fire, there was the Boltcharge Blade. For Water, there was the Frostchill Blade. For Earth, there was the Floral Blade. For Wind, there was Resonate Blade. For Darkness, there was the Chaos Blade. For Light, there was the Order Blade. For Wood, there was the Soul Blade.

Aaron has not gained the ability to use the Chaos Blade and the Order Blade since that would take a lot more power and balance then he's used to but for the others, he could use. Each Elemental Variation Blade had a different ability.

Blotcharge allowed him to absorb and discharge electricity, Frostchill allowed him to manipulate and even make Ice, the Foral Blade allowed him to create plants and control them while being able to manipulate the blade to attack faster and farther, the Resonate Blade allowed him to null sound with the creation of sounds being possible or turn into soundwaves to be able to sneak around and misdirect enemies, the Soul Blade allowed him to see into the soul's of others while also being able to heal them more quickly and even strike incorporeal beings.

He doesn't know what the Chaos Blade and the Order Blade for they are considered a legend, only two people unlocked them and it is unknown who they are.

He hasn't tried to unlock them because trying to use both Darkness and Light at once is a bit straining for him not only on a Magical level but a physical level also. He's been pacing himself on figuring it out how it works.

Each one doesn't require separate training to do, he needs to train with at least one of them to get the handle of using them. Hence why he was here training.

He had striked the last hologram down and was going to take a break, Hellfire turned back into Fate as Aaron left the training room tired. He saw Jim nearby, it was clear he saw the training session.

"What was that?" He asked

"That... was just me training with Hellfire." Aaron said

"Wait, I haven't heard of that sword. Is it a new weapon you gained before all of this?" Jim said

"...How do you know of my other swords or my other weapons for that matter?" Aaron asked

Jim then pulled out a book and handed to him, on it was... him?! And the others also.

It was titled '**Hero's Compendium**' it had a bunch of numbers around the edges of the book.

"You've become a sort of celebrity even before the Dark Lord was defeated, it would be impossible to not hear about you. I've seen the data on you, apparently your not only just a Knight. You're considered a part of the Swordsman class, the Battle Mage class, the Bard class, and the Psionic's User class. Not to even mention the other classes that you have." Jim said

"Wow... I thought not a lot of people knew what I could do, wait you looked at that information?" Aaron asked

Jim sighed heavily and looked at the Hero with a serious look.

"I... sort of became a fan of what you did, since I knew your origins. You went from a guy that was picked on and mistreated for some odd reason to Hero of the World, Guildmaster, and business conductor. I was... happy to see that you did well, Butch changed because of you. Now... he's using the power he had for good, some people still don't trust him, even I don't." He said

"What about Alastor?" Aaron asked

"...I don't know where he is, ever since the Gang broke up. Alastor was barely seen and after Magic appeared, he just... disappeared, wasn't seen again. His folks didn't investigate, no one knew who they were." Jim explained

"Oh... that's strange... I should investigate when I get back." Aaron said looking at the book again

"Yeah." Jim said

Aaron looked at him again with a... soft look.

"You seriously were a fan?" He asked

"Hell yeah, you were... someone I kind of looked up to, I thought... if he can do it... why can't I? It's one of the reasons I kind of came along on this crazy adventure, I may not know Magic yet nor do I have much skill... but if there's one good thing about me... it's that I'm determined to do the right thing, even if I go off the path slightly." Jim said

Aaron looked at him with a small grin, he patted Jim's back.

"You know... you're not so bad... I thought you were some asshole still at first." He said

"Fair, very fair." Jim said idly with a nod

"But now that I think about it... you're not a bad kid, you may be like... wait how old are you?" Aaron asked

"Two years younger then you." Jim said

"Wow... that's kind of weird, not gonna lie." Aaron said

The two looked at each other in silence before chuckling slightly.

"I haven't forgiven you a hundred percent yet but... you're getting there." Aaron said

"I'll try my best to make up for what I've done." Jim said

Aaron nodded to him and left, after leaving he looked at his necklace in thought.

"...I wonder." He said

Aaron then continued to walk, thinking about somethings he knows relating to Magic and started to form a sort of plan.

One that might work very well.

**Later**

The Ed's were sitting together in a room with the others and some people working on the ship, as it turns out there is a break room here for those who need it, the Crystal Clan members mainly hang out in here when they are not needed or they're not training.

"You know, Aaron's been training a lot lately... shouldn't we help?" Double D asked

"If he wanted help, he would have asked by now. He's the Guildmaster Sockhead, don't think he can't take care of himself." Eddy said

"Shouldn't we be there? Just because he is in a higher position doesn't mean he still isn't our friend." Ed said

The two Ed's looked at him a little confused by what he meant.

"Think about it, he's working hard as a Guildmaster and yet he still finds the time to hang out with us and be our friend. I don't think we should... not train with him because of rank or title, we should train with him so not only can he get stronger but so can we. We're near his level at this point." Ed explained

The other Crystal Clan members noticed what he said and... agreed with him, Aaron is still their friend despite being their leader among other things. So, of course, they'd have to be there regardless of what title he holds or what he is.

That's when Aaron walked into the room.

"Hey, got finished up with my training." He said

"Next time you train... can we come with?" Theos asked

The Crystal Clan members looked at Aaron in silence, expecting his answer.

"...Okay, why didn't join before?" He asked

"What?" Artemis asked a bit shocked

"If you wanted to train with me, you can just walk with me there regardless of what I'm doing. I like training with you guys... you know this right?" Aaron asked

The Crystal Clan members nervously sweated at that moment, he noticed this and looked at them with a small frown.

"...Did you guys seriously think because I became a Guildmaster I don't have the time to train with you guys?" Aaron asked

"...Yes." Thalia said sheepishly

Aaron's frown disappeared and he then shrugged.

"Eh, I understand why you might think that. I'm in a higher position and that might have made you think the contrary. I'm glad you guys put in the effort to get this cleared this up." He said

"You're not mad at us?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow confused

"Why would I be mad? You guys thought it would be wrong to do something and it was understandable why you would think that." Aaron said

"...Huh." Jonny said a bit surprised

"I'm not gonna yell at you guys for thinking something that, in all honesty, was very minor wrong. I'd be a pretty shitty thing to do among the fact that if I yell at you, you'd try not to get something wrong and do something even worse." Aaron said

"That... makes a lot of sense." Tavola said looking down slightly in thought

"Yeah, it does. So I'm going to need to talk to you guys about a thing I want to do." Aaron said

The Crystal Clan all raised their eyebrows (the ones that could anyway).

"What is it?" Nazz asked curiously

"It's about Jim, I think I know how to make him more battle-ready." Aaron said

"You're warming up to him already?" Sarah asked a bit surprised

"Eh, we talked and he doesn't seem that bad actually. Anyways, you guys willing to help out?" Aaron asked

They all looked at each other and nodded before looking back at him.

"What can we do?" Jimmy asked with a small grin

"Glad you asked, now here's the plan." Aaron said

He then told them the plan which got them a kind of excited and a bit surprised.

This plan... seemed pretty good.

**Later**

Jim was walking through the ship, he was told to head to the training room by the captain for something... he has no idea what but he knows better then to disobey orders like that.

He walked into the training room to see Aaron and the others were standing there.

"Hey, guys... why are you here?" Jim asked a bit confused

"I'm here to give you an offer, you can decline it if you wish for it is your choice to accept this." Aaron said

"Umm, okay... what's the offer?" Jim asked

"The offer is this, I give Magic and more powerful weapons so that way you can fight. I figure it would be better for you to not lug all that equipment around when fighting." Aaron explained

Jim was a bit shocked to hear he was getting Magic but he did appreciate the thought of how he felt about the equipment, the sword and bow were getting a bit too heavy for his liking. He noticed the others being so mobile in training and during combat, so it'd be better that he do the same to keep up.

"Alright, how are you going to unlock it?" Jim asked tilting his head slightly

"Simple, I'm going to do a simple spell I learned since it takes some time for more average people to learn Magic." Aaron said

Jim did remember there were courses for learning Magic but being able to instantly unlock it required a good sum of money.

"That makes sense, so wait... how does the spell work?" He asked

"Very simple. First, stand in front of me. Like a few feet away." Aaron explained

Jim walked over and stood in front of him, a good couple of feet away.

"Now, I'm going to have you close your eyes." Aaron said

Jim closed his eyes with his teacher sighing soon after.

"This is gonna take some effort." Aaron said

He then focused his Magic, causing ancient runes to appear around him in a circle. His eyes then turned from blue to a bright purple coloration with a strange circle within them.

"_Crystals, hear me speak. I wish to unlock this one's feats, I request your power to be able to help us in our desperate hour. Make this one Magical, Mystical fate be damned. Give this boy his power, the sign of the Ram._" Aaron said, speaking in a powerful voice

The symbol of Aries appeared around Jim for a second before disappearing with a golden yellow glow appearing around him for a second, he opened his eyes with them glowing for a second.

"This power... it's amazing." Jim said

He looked at his hand, feeling the power coursing through it.

"...Is this what it feels like to have Magic?" Jim asked

Aaron smiled amused, his eyes having turned back into their blue color.

"Yep, though I'm curious about your Elemental Affiliation." He said

"Elemental Affiliation?" Jim asked

Aaron sighed slightly annoyed at the question.

"Jim, didn't you pay attention to the any of the information you learned about me." He said

"It didn't mention anything about that, it only mentioned that you use a variety of Magic Spells." Jim said

"...Guess I'll have to explain." Aaron said with a sigh

He lifted his finger as a board appeared behind him.

"Magic is divided into three categories. Offensive, Defensive, and Restorative." Aaron explained first

A sword symbol appeared behind him.

"Offensive Magic is exactly what it sounds like, Magic that's mainly used for attacking and Combat. Firebolt is a good example of this as it is made for attacking in a straight line, other Magic Spells can attack in a multitude of directions if needed including Firebolt." Aaron said

"Huh, so a Waterbolt would be able to curve around the enemy and hit then in the back if they don't expect it?" Jim asked

"Pretty much." Aaron said

A shield then appeared behind him.

"Defensive Magic isn't just shields and all that but it is also the creation of Elemental Resistance." Aaron said

A diagram of two stick figures appeared behind him.

"If someone were to launch a firebolt at you, you could dodge or block it normally but if you didn't have a choice." Aaron began

A bolt of fire was launched from the second stick figures hand while the other stood there.

"Then you'd be able to create a small ball of flame in front of you or behind you depending on where the attack is going." Aaron then said

A ball of fire appeared in front of the first stick figure as the firebolt got closer.

"Finally, when the firebolt hits." Aaron said

The firebolt hit the ball of fire causing the two to disappear.

"It would cancel it out, getting rid of the small ball of fire. This is what we like to call, Elemental Cancelation. You could do the same with a ball of water but it's better to go with the same typing as if a mainly fire-based Mage used a Water Resistance Spell... then it wouldn't cancel it but rather weaken it." Aaron said

"That makes a lot of sense." Jim said

"Yep, now for the last category." Aaron said

A green plus symbol the appeared behind him.

"Restorative Magic isn't just healing wounds, it can heal a lot of other things." Aaron said

A diagram of two stick figures appeared again, this time one was on the ground while the other was standing.

"If someone had severe burns, someone could apply the healing version of Fire Magic known as Heat Heal." Aaron said

"Heat Heal?" Jim echoed

"Yep, all variations of Magic have some typing relating to healing. Heat Heal gets rid of most if not all burns if they're skilled enough off the afflicted." Aaron explained

The stick figure that was standing put a hand out with plus signs appearing all around the wounded stick figure, after when they disappeared. The other stick figure got back up.

"It is a common spell amongst healers as some people get themselves into explosive and dangerous situations relating to Magic." Aaron said

"Huh... that's in all honesty kind of interesting." Jim said

"Yep, now that brings me to the seven types of Elemental Magic." Aaron said

Symbols then appeared behind them, all of them relating to the Elements.

"There's Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Shadow or rather Darkness, Light, and Wood." Aaron said

"I remember that a little." Jim said

"You see, a person each represents these types. People like Eddy are naturally Fire Mages while people like Double D are Water Mages." Aaron said

"So what about you?" Jim asked

"I'm a Balance Affiliate, meaning I control both Light and Darkness. It's a thing rarely anyone has but it's powerful nonetheless." Aaron said

Jim nodded in understanding, he then looked at him confused.

"Wait, then why are you able to use more then one type of Magic?" He asked

"At first, it was a gift by the Crystals but as time went on, I learned how to use the other Magic's more proficiently. Everyone here knows a couple of spells outside their grouping, I mean imagine someone just using Fire Magic all the time. They'd be practically useless on their own since Fire Magic is usually situational, Eddy knows a few other spells relating to Water but the others he did pick up fairly quickly." Aaron said

"Yeah but I use a lot of physical attacks since that's more of my forte." Eddy said

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." Jim said

Aaron nodded, Jim then looked at Rolf.

"Wait but Rolf has been able to use Magic also, yet I've never seen him be affiliated with an Element Naturally." He asked

"Rolf's Magic works differently from Aaron's boy's and the Ed Boy's. Rolf's is mainly based around the power given by Yeshimik." Rolf explained

"...Oh." Jim said

"What he means is that basically, his power came from a blessing from God's giving him the power over Nature. It's somewhat of a mixture of Earth and Wood Magic. Some people have received blessings from Gods and Goddesses, Hephaestus has blessed a few famous blacksmiths in our world with the power to create amazing magical things. That's why Magical Weapon Shops exist in the first place." Aaron said

"That's... really fucking cool." Jim said

Aaron chuckled at this slightly.

"Yeah, it is. Though Rolf was able to handle himself before, in fact, my Magic isn't exactly... all based around my Magical energy. Some were a sort of blessing passed down from my bloodline." He explained

"Really?" Jim asked

"Yeah, my Fey Wings weren't of my own but given by Oberon to a hero who saved him once during Medival times. My ability to launch Suits came from the Goddess of Luck Fortuna, whom gave it to an ancestor of mine who did her a favor by getting someone to pay a debt." Aaron said

"Amazing, your some of your abilities were blessings?" Jim said

"Yes, they were passed through the generations. All of them except the one who earned it and me which I'm going to remind since that's important if I'm gonna be honest, weren't able to use it." Aaron said

"Make's sense when I think about it." Jim said

Aaron nodded at what he said, he's glad that he's getting it.

"So, what is my Elemental Affiliation?" Jim asked

Aaron closed his eyes and focused his Magic onto him, after a bit he saw two symbols. A rock symbol and a water symbol, he opened his eyes and looked at him impressed.

"It seems you're a controller of Floods and Rock." He said

"Wait, Water and Earth?" Jim asked trying to get an understanding of what that meant

"Yep, some people can be affiliated with two elements. It's not all that common but it seems you're gifted. They're highly regarded as powerful people" Aaron said

Jim looked at his hand and created a ball of water which caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Woah!" He said in awe

"Yeah, now... I'm going to give you a couple of weapons that... were given to me by others." Aaron said as the ball of water disappeared from Jim's hand

He got out a large box from his jacket, one of the perks of having Magic is an infinite area to place stuff besides weapons.

"First... there are the gauntlets known as Cobalt and Adamantium. There were combined with many powerful gauntlets, making all that use them able to fight in impressive strifes. It's an item that I've taken pride in creating" Aaron said grabbing out the gauntlets

One gauntlet was a pure blue with a glowing red gem on it while the other was a pure red with a blue gem on it.

Jim put them on and felt the power coursing through them.

"Next, there is a sword that I have not named. A sword that was combined with an item from a Golden Dragon, a God of the Draconics." Aaron said

He then pulled out a sheathed sword, the hilt was an elegant green and silver color with the hilt being a pure blue. He pulled out the blade revealing a dark blade.

"This blade was very similar in design to the blade that you are using but it is much more powerful as it not only absorbs more Elements which I have already put into it but it also grows with the user as they use it." Aaron explained

He put the blade back into the sheath and handed it to Jim.

"You may name it if you wish." Aaron said with a grin

Jim looked at the blade in thought and nodded.

"I will name it Requiem." He said with a small smile

A bright glow came over the entire blade, changing the entire appearance. The sheath was now dark green and black color with an arrow symbol on it, he pulled out the sword to find the blade changed to purple color.

"It seems to work like the other weapons." Aaron said impressed

Jim placed the blade in his new Weapon Space which where the weapons go for those who can summon then for some unexplained reason. Not a lot of people knew why that happened but they didn't care, better that then something else.

Aaron then pulled out a golden shield with the Beta symbol on it.

"And to go with the sword is a shield, it's called Beta." He said

Jim nodded and put the shield into his Weapon Space. Aaron reached into the box and pulled out a spear from within it.

"I then present you with Shadowseal. A spear very similar to my own, made from the pieces of Gungir." He explained

Aaron handed the spear to Jim which then disappeared into the Weapon Space.

"Cool." Jim said

"Now I present you with two more items, a set. One of which was a creation of mine that I made a while back." Aaron said

He then pulled out a bow of a metal coloration and a golden quiver.

"The Quiver of Truth has arrows that never run out, and the bow is created from a metal that I had someone forge. It is known as Sky Metal." Aaron said

"Woah... how did you make it?" Jim asked

"It wasn't easy, you see... after what happened with the Dark Lord. I was requested to meet someone. I didn't know who at the time but it was surprising when I found out." Aaron explained

_Flashback_

_Aaron was holding a letter requesting him to go to a nearby mountain if he could, after doing so. He reached the top and stood there for a moment, looking the letter over._

_"I did what it said... why am I here?" He asked looking back at the sky soon after_

_A golden glow came from the sky and appeared a staircase, Aaron was surprised to see that happen and thus he went onto the staircase. After walking he found himself in... a grand kingdom of some sort._

_"Okay..." Aaron said a bit shocked_

_He walked in and found himself in a room filled with large thrones._

_"Is... anyone here?" Aaron asked_

_People then appeared on the thrones, he took a small step back._

_"Ah! The defeater of the Crystal Destroyer is here!" A man with a long white beard wearing a white toga said in a booming voice_

_"Calm down brother, he's terrified of your demeanor. He's smaller then all of us." A man with black hair wearing a grey toga said to the white-haired man_

_"Yeah, I mean look at the poor thing. He must have no idea why we sent for him." A woman with pink hair wearing a pink toga said_

_Aaron had no idea how to feel about any of this._

_"Um... excuse me but... you guys sent for me?" He asked_

_"Yes, we did ask for you young one." A woman with brown hair wearing a helmet with a bronze toga said_

_Aaron sighed and looked at them slightly confused._

_"So... who are you guys?" He asked_

_"Ah, I see you haven't exactly been able to tell who we are. We're Gods and Goddesses of Greek Legend my dear boy!" A man with long blue hair and a blue beard with a sea green toga said_

_Aaron's eyes widened at that moment and he stood up straight._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said_

_"Calm down there boy, my aren't you a serious one." The pink-haired woman said a flirtatious tone_

_Aaron looked around the room and already knew who was who._

_"Umm, Miss Aphrodite. You guys are Gods and Goddesses, I read about what happened with the Trojan War and Odysseus adventures. I even know about all of your children Zeus." Aaron said giving the Thunder God a bit of the stink eye_

_Zeus looked at him sheepishly, it was common knowledge at this point he did that kind of thing._

_"Ah... yes." He said_

_"It seems this human is smarter then we think brother." Hades said with a chuckle_

_"Strong and smart, a perfect combination." Aphrodite said licking her lips slightly_

_Aaron looked at her confused, tilting his head slightly at what she said._

_"I mean I must be able to, I can't die in combat now." He said in a deadpanned tone_

_Aphrodite looked at him confused, she didn't know whether he was joking or being serious._

_"You know who I am right?" She asked_

_"Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty." Aaron said simply_

_"And a compliment from me is... well more valuable then gold!" Aphrodite said now a bit shocked_

_"You're commenting on how I speak and how good I am in combat. I don't see how that relates to love." Aaron said with a raised eyebrow_

_Athena then realized something and grinned slightly._

_"Well, it seems the might Aphrodite was defeated by the hero's lack of knowledge on romance." She said_

_"Athena... I know plenty about romance." Aaron said simply_

_"And have you... experienced yourself?" Athena asked with a coy smile_

_"No, but I feel personal experience doesn't matter when saying 'go for it' is the best option usually." Aaron said_

_Athena was... a bit defeated at this, it seems he was just dense about romance among various other things._

_"Ahahahaha! I like him." Apollo said_

_"Thanks for the compliment Apollo." Aaron said_

_Zeus sighed slightly as he wanted to get to the point of this meeting._

_"Do you know why you're here?" He asked_

_"All I was told was to be here." Aaron said with a shrug_

_"Exactly, now let's get down to business." Zeus said_

_He looked at Aaron with a serious look._

_"You defeated a major threat and are considered a legend amongst us. You are still mortal and you have the chance to-"_

_"No." Aaron said interrupting him_

_Zeus and the rest of the Gods and Goddesses blinked at this._

_"Beg your pardon?" The Thunder God asked_

_"I'm not joining you guys... not for a long while, I have friends, a family, a job practically. I can't leave now nor will I ever become an Immortal while I'm still alive." Aaron said_

_"...I see, well I should give you a gift instead of Godhood... are you s-"_

_"Yes, I'm very sure." Aaron said_

_Zeus sighed and summoned a bar of bronze with a golden glow around it. It floated over to him and landed into his hands._

_"Hephaestus was going to give you this regardless but I should give you Celestial Bronze." He explained_

_"A legendary metal... why give me this?" Aaron asked_

_"You have proven worthy of this, do what you will with it." Zeus said_

_"Sweet... I'm going to make a sweet bow out of this with other metals." Aaron said_

_Zeus raised an eyebrow._

_"A bow?" He asked_

_"Yeah, I didn't exactly receive one as a gift from any of the people I've met and I figure... I might give them to someone worthy, a bow to go with an infinite quiver might be useful." Aaron said_

_"...I agree with what he's doing." Artemis said_

_"Very well, you may leave now if you wish." Zeus said_

_"Before I go, I have one thing to ask Hades and one thing to say to him." Aaron said_

_Hades raised an eyebrow, wondering if what he was gonna say._

_"Hades... is the Dark Lord's soul locked up?" Aaron asked_

_"Yes, after what he did, he is getting his just desserts." Hades said_

_"Alright... what I want to say is... you're too underappreciated. Like seriously... you are an awesome guy, it's no wonder Persephone married you." Aaron said_

_Persephone (she had light pink hair with a magenta dress) blushed slightly while Hades smiled._

_"Thank you boy, most fear death." He said_

_"A life without death is meaningless, that's why I'm not coming up here yet. I've got a life to live still." Aaron said_

_"That makes sense... see you in a long while." Hades said_

_"You too... also before I go, one last thing... punch Larc Mordius in the dick for me. Guy deserves it." Aaron said_

_"...Should I use Cerberus to chew him up also?" Hades asked with a grin_

_"Oh yeah." Aaron said with a grin_

_"Then it is done." Hades said with a nod_

_"You have a nice day now!" Persephone said_

_"You too." He said_

_Aaron then left the realm of the Gods soon after, he arrived back on earth and went off._

**_"After that, I went to find other things to combine with this metal."_**

_He then walked into a forest, he heard about it from many people, it was the Fairy Forest. There were rumors that the lost Fey Realm was here but it was just whispers of an old tale. _

_He wanted to investigate alone since the Fey or Fairies are a usually untrusting species espically towards Humans as many ancient legends have indicated._

_After a bit of walking, he stopped and felt a presence watching him. He picked up on this kind of sense ages ago, so now he can't be jumped by anyone or anyTHING._

_"...I know you're here Fey. I do not wish harm upon you." Aaron said_

_That's when a glowing ball of light flew in front of him, it glowed brightly and transformed into a man. _

_It had a green archer's had on with a black tunic and blue leggings with black slippers completing the set. He had white hair sitting on his head with amused blue eyes. He had a pair of white fairy wings on his back._

_"I see you have known about us Fey for a long time." The Fey said_

_"Yes, I'm a Mage and a Scholar alike." Aaron said_

_"Your name please?" The Fey asked_

_"...Do not trick me, Fey, I know about the clause. You may not have my name but I wish to tell you my name rather and you tell me yours." Aaron said_

_"Ah, you truly are a smart one. Most fail this test." The Fey said_

_"Of course, I'm a Thompson." Aaron said_

_The strange Fey's eyes widen in shock at this information._

_"A Thompson you say, I apologize for the test sir." He said bowing slightly_

_"...What does my last name have to do with this Fey?" Aaron asked a bit confused_

_"Please, call me Robin." The Fey said_

_"And you may call me Aaron." Aaron said_

_The two shook hands, now acquainted with each other._

_"I would have reason to believe that our Queen and King would love to see you." Robin said_

_"...Okay." Aaron said_

_Robin leads him to a large stone wall, it was unknown what sort of distance there was around it. On it was the rune for Fairies, Aaron noticed this and looked at his Fey guide._

_"A protection rune?" He asked_

_"I see you recognize this." Robin said_

_"I know my mythology Robin." Aaron said_

_He put his hand on it and it glowed for a second, the bricks moved to create a doorway that leads into a pink light. The two went through it and found themselves on the other side, in it was a grand kingdom with Fey flying all around with them living their daily lives._

_"Welcome to the Fey Realm." Robin said_

_"Cool." Aaron said_

_He followed Robin across the city, everyone looking at them with whispers. After a while of walking, they arrived at a castle and went into to find two people sitting on thrones._

_One was a Male Fey with green hair and a golden crown, he had a golden robe on with a blue scarf around his shoulders with a gold staff in his hand, his eyes a piercing blue color. _

_The other a Female Fey with golden blonde hair and a green dress with black symbols all over, she had no crown on her head and her eyes were more of a calming blue._

_Aaron and Robin stood in front of them and kneeled._

_"Robin... why is there a human in our realm?" The Male asked_

_"It is nice to meet you, Oberon, my name is Aaron Thompson." Aaron said_

_Oberon looked at him with a small sneer._

_"You, a Thompson? That is unlikely, that clan has long since been gone." He said slightly disgusted at this 'lie' he was told_

_"Honey, it is very obvious he's a Thompson. He looks so much like Daniel." The Female Fey_

_She then walked over and put her hands on his cheek._

_"Aw, so adorable." She said_

_"Titiana, please stop holding my cheeks." Aaron said_

_She smiled and complied, Titiana flew back to her throne. Oberon sighed and looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow._

_"Then show me the Fey Wings we gifted to your family." He said_

_Aaron got up and unleashed his wings, causing the King's eyes to widen._

_"You're the real deal." He said_

_Oberon then smiled widely at this._

_"Then the rumor of the Dark Lord's defeat was true." He said_

_"Yes, your majesty." Aaron said_

_"I will give you two gifts as thanks for defeating him. That bastard has been trying to destroy our realm for the longest time." Oberon said_

_"It is no problem, my lord." Aaron said_

_Oberon nodded at this, he then caused a card with the Fairy Rune to appear in front of him._

_"This card will grant you access into our realm, you must keep our realm a secret. Trust only those who would not seek our power for greed." He said_

_"I will do that." Aaron said_

_Oberon got off his throne and caused a green metal bar to appear in his hand. He then put it into the Human Hero's hands with pat._

_"That is Mythril, a metal forged long ago. Only we Fey are the only ones that can recreate it naturally." Oberon said_

_"Thanks." Aaron said_

_Titiana suddenly kissed him on the cheek for some strange reason, it glowed slightly before disappearing. He rubbed his cheek slightly._

_"Umm... thanks?" Aaron said_

_"A kiss from me is a gift any mortal would ask for." Titania said a bit shocked_

_"How is it a gift exactly? It's just a kiss." Aaron said_

_Oberon chuckled slightly and patted the boy's back._

_"I'd say it's good because a woman kissed you young one." He said_

_"...I don't honestly get it, I get kissed on the cheek by my mom plenty." Aaron said_

_He shrugged and started to head out, he then looked at the three one last time._

_"See you guys sometime." Aaron said_

_"Will do." Oberon said_

_He then left the realm, swearing to himself to not tell anyone in town._

**_"After that, there was one last area I had to go to. One area with a metal that I've needed."_**

_Aaron found himself in front of a mythical circle, he was told to investigate it alone since he seems to be one of the few people who can get near it. It is on an island with dense trees with a sort of magical air to it, it seemed to be one of the most magical places on Earth._

_He looked at the circle, it was very strange as it had the symbol of a tree in the center. The entire thing was glowing a dull green._

_"Strange." Aaron said to himself_

_He walked to the circle and put his hand on the circle, trying to make a connection to it. After a bit, flashes of parts of Earth flashed by in his mind as the circle started to glow more brightly._

_After a bit, the circle lit up and caused Aaron to disappear within a flash. He then reappeared but not in the area he was in, he was in a forest of white wood with glowing leaves. There were flowers all around him, he got up and found that his clothing was... different._

_His hoodie turned into more of a short-sleeved one with white rings, on the back was a tree symbol. His shirt no longer had sleeves and had the symbol of a leaf on it. His jeans were no longer faux leather but hemp and his shoes were made of black-grass (they felt strangely comfortable)._

_ "This is very strange." Aaron said to himself_

_He then realized he didn't have his glasses anymore, he could see without them. He walked forward onto the flowers, he walked through the field and found a woman nearby a stream._

_She had green hair with white flowers, her skin was a pale color with her eyes being a deep green, her clothing was entirely vines. She had no shoes on to speak off. Currently, she was humming as she looked at the flowers around her near the stream_

_"Umm... hello?" Aaron asked_

_She looked over with a smile as she stopped humming._

_"Ah, it seems the Champion of Men has come." The woman said_

_She got up and bowed slightly._

_"It is nice to meet you, Aaron Thompson, I am Gaia." She said_

_"...Gaia? The Goddess of Earth?" Aaron asked_

_"Yes, it sounds hard to be-"_

_"I'm happy to meet you also Gaia." Aaron said_

_Gaia looked at him slightly confused, he noticed this and sighed._

_"At this point, I've met Gods and Goddesses alike alone with Fairy Kings and Queens. I don't think meeting the Goddess of the Earth itself doesn't sound too farfetched." Aaron said_

_"It seems you are more in tune with people then I thought." She said_

_"What can I say, after gaining more friends, I've thought more of others." Aaron said_

_"Yes... now I wish to give you a gift." Gaia said_

_She then plucked a red flower from the ground, it then transformed into a red metal bar (somehow)._

_"Adamantite, a legendary metal. No one else has been able to truly gain it from me without one falling to Earth." She explained_

_"Huh... well thanks... wait should I call you Gaia or Mother Earth at this point?" He asked_

_"Just call me Gaia." She said_

_"Alright... so... see you again someday?" Aaron asked_

_"I'm always with you in my heart... but come by here on occasion, the Gaia Realm doesn't get very many visitors beside Persephone." Gaia said_

_"If she visits, tell her I said hi." Aaron said_

_"I'll see to it." Gaia said_

_Aaron walked back to the circle and was teleported back to the mortal realm, he then left telling them there was another realm but only those worthy are allowed to go in there. That way no one tried to attack Gaia despite knowing she's a goddess._

_Some people surprisingly crazy enough to do that._

**_"After that, I had to find someone or something to combine these metals in an alloy. I figure I'd look for a blacksmith somewhere."_**

_Aaron had talked to many blacksmiths about trying to use these metals to forge something but they couldn't, they did refer him to one person that can do this._

_His name was Forge, he was considered a person of a legend in the community for creating powerful weapons then a normal blacksmith's weapons, he may be the one to help. Aaron traveled a long way, finding himself in a mountaintop alone and isolated, he walked up to the wooden door and knocked on it._

_The opened to reveal a giant of a man, his skin a deep dan, his beard a flaming red with his head bald. His eyes a piercing orange._

_"May I help you, young man?" He asked_

_"Are you Forge?" Aaron asked_

_"Yes... do you want me to forge you a powerful sword?" He asked_

_"No, I need you to create me a bow. I have some materials you can use." Aaron said_

_"If it's just iron or some common metal. You'd better look for someone else." Forge said_

_Aaron grabbed the bar of Celestial Bronze, the Blacksmith then looked at shocked._

_"By the raging flames of the Heavenly Forge, Celestial Bronze." Forge said_

_"Yes, I have two other legendary metals. I need you to forge them together." Aaron said_

_Forge grinned widely at this._

_"Well kid, you've got yourself a deal. And no charge, I only work for the idea of creating a powerful weapon with metals such as these." He said_

_Aaron walked in with Forge and saw as he took the metals and forged them together. He then created a bow using them, after all was said an done. He handed him the silver bow._

_"This is made out of the new metal type you gave me, I wish I could use more but sadly it must be nearly impossible to get." Forge said_

_"...Yeah, I got the Celestial Bronze from Zeus, the Mythrial from Oberon, and the Adamantite from Gaia. It was a hard task." Aaron said_

_"Hmm... then if I can prove my worth as a blacksmith such as you have proven yourself as a hero. Then I could create powerful weapons for heroes such as yourself. All for the satisfaction of making heroes who they are" Forge said_

_"I'm hoping to give this bow to someone can be worthy enough to receive it." Aaron said_

_"Ah, I knew there was a reason for not naming it. Well, enjoy the bow made from Celestalite, the legendary alloy." Forge said_

_Aaron then left, the bow safely with him._

_Flashback end_

The Guildmaster smiled after he finished the long story.

"And that was how I made this bow." Aaron said

"Wow... you seriously met Gods, I mean Aphrodite flirted with you!" Jim said

"...Flirted with me?" Aaron asked confused

Jim then remembered in the story Athena thought he had no idea about what romance was when he did, which means he's dense.

"Nevermind that, so I can name it?" He asked

"Yeah, what do you wish to name it?" Aaron asked

Jim looked at the bow for a long time before having an idea.

"I will name it Star Shot." He said

The bow's colors then changed, it was no longer a plain silver but white coloration with black bands all around. There was the symbol of a star on the handle, the string had an eerie red glow to it as if it was magical.

"Wow, this is honestly pretty cool." Jim said

He put the bow away and nodded to Aaron.

"Thanks for the items." Jim said

"Eh, just help us on the battlefield." Aaron said

"I'll start training right now." Jim said

Aaron grinned widely at what the boy said.

"I'll help." He said

Everyone there then agreed to help Jim train also, the group was coming together and were now stronger then before.

This was a truly great moment.

* * *

...This was 7,000 words. I went overboard on this chapter, also I know it sounds a little overpowered to give Jim this bow but those metals are very strong and I feel that the Gods would grant Aaron some form of a gift.

Plus this stuff can still break technically speaking.

With that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Flashback

Yep, time for another day of... whatever this chapter is gonna be!

* * *

Aaron blocked a hit from Jim and sent him a couple of feet backward, the young warrior in training got out a bow and arrow drawing it back soon afterward with a Fire Element.

He let the arrow go and Aaron blocked it with Beta, he then slashed his sword sending out a beam of energy which was deflected by Jim's sword causing it to disperse harmlessly with no damage caused to the person who blocked or the area around.

"You're getting better at this." Aaron said lowering his sword slightly

"Thanks." Jim replied simply

He then moved his head to dodge a spade that was launched from Aaron's hand.

"Battle's not over yet." He said with a grin

Jim turned the dial on his sword causing the blade to be on fire, he slashed it causing a flaming beam to come from the sword. It was deflected by Aaron's Light Bringer, the two then stopped as a blare went off.

"Seems we're at an even match." Aaron said

"Yeah." Jim said with a nod

The two walked out of the training area, they've started training yesterday and Jim's already caught up with them in terms of skill. Everyone has been teaching him some other skills that they know, he's learned some of the secondary elements quite quick.

He's able to summon Ice Shards and be able to manipulate metals fairly easy.

Needless to say, he's sort of a prodigy in terms of Magic. During this time, not much else has happened which is quite odd.

Aaron walked up to the captain, he had already left the training room and was planning to talk to the captain. He walked over to the captain's room and found him looking ahead like usual.

He mainly hangs out here for some strange reason.

"Hello Captain." Aaron said in a simple tone

"Ah, it's the leader of the Crystal Clan. What can I do for you lad?" The Captain asked

"Just curious to see when we will arrive at our destination." Aaron said

"We have about three days left." The Captain said

"Thanks... how do you feel about us being here and fighting evil?" Aaron asked curiously

"I don't have any strong emotions laddie, all I care about is getting you there and having you fight the bastard." The Captain said with a shrug

Aaron nodded, he then left the captain's room and went around the ship looking around a bit. He then saw the others hanging out, he walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You know... I'm glad we get a moment to relax a little." He said with a small relaxed breath

"Yeah, we're always fighting or doing paperwork of some kind." Eddy said with a chuckle

"You know, that reminds me of that one mission we went on. Remember that time we went into the forests of Yoshardus?" Ed said with a grin

"Who could forget that." Double D said shaking his head

Aaron raised an eyebrow, are they going to remember things like that. He then chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember every moment of that." He said

"Huh... can you tell me?" Jim asked

"...Sure. You see, this is back when we had gotten a lot more missions. Some more members joined back then but we were chosen for tasks like these, we went to the forests of Yosarhdus for a mission." Aaron began

_Flashback_

_The new founding members of The Crystal Clan were in a forest, each of them with their weapons out with their armor on (this is before their armor was incorporated into their clothing)._

_"Alright, we were told to look for some sap for a chef for an excellent dish that we can try if we wanted to. Our option if I'm gonna be honest" Aaron said looking over the mission list_

_"Weird that's a thing." Artemis said_

_"Eh, these things exist now." Kevin said with a shrug_

_Aaron stops as does the others as they hear something, he raises his blade slowly charging energy._

_"...Who's there?" He asked in a deadly tone_

_After a few moments of silence, the others calmed down except Aaron, a goblin with purple skin jumped out. He was promptly slashed in half by a sword beam sent out by the Guildmaster, he sighed after sheathing his weapon._

_"Venom Goblins, glad we weren't bitten. Their venom is potent for a lot of things." He said seeing the body turn into a pile of purple liquid_

_"Right, they ate a lot of poisonous plants which gave them nutrition overtime and gave them the ability to secrete it as an attack if I remember." Jimmy said_

_"Oh boy that was rough when Sarah got bitten." Jonny said with a light chuckle_

_"If you don't shut up now, I'll throw you into a tree." Sarah said casually not looking at him_

_Jonny nodded quickly and fearfully which caused her to smile despite not seeing it, she knows he nodded... he's smart enough not to doubt her word._

_Seriously, Aaron teased her about her relationship with Jimmy once and he was thrown into a wall. After that, he knew not to do that._

_They continued onward, after a bit they were stopped by... cactus looking monster?_

_It had black eyes and spines all over, it was hopping around happily with a smile. The group looked at it blankly, Eddy then smiled cockily at the small monster._

_"Heh, this is no trouble." He said sheathing his sword_

_Aaron summoned Alpha and raised it slowly, the group getting behind them as a cue while Eddy walked forward. They knew when their leader did something like that without a word when any of them are about to do something stupid, they follow along._

_Eddy walked over and casually punched it in the face with a flaming fist, causing any spines that might have gone onto his hand to be burned away. The cactus fell to the ground._

_"There, that was easy as pie." He said walking away brushing his hands off cockily_

_The cactus got back up with a glare, it moved its arms slightly. Then a bunch of spines came out of it hitting Eddy straight on the back while any stray ones were blocked by the shield that Aaron was holding._

_"...Eddy... this is why you're __an idiot sometimes." He said under his breath annoyed_

_After a bit, the cactus stopped with Eddy falling to the ground. Millions of spines in his back, the cactus looked at the group and saw that they weren't doing anything. it didn't decide to attack them which was a good thing._

_It then moved around in a fashion that a lot of people consider strange, everyone except Aaron can understand it._

_"Oh, you were just playing around before Eddy interrupted you?" He asked_

_The cactus nodded and then looked at Aaron confused, he then moved his arms._

_"Yes I understand Cactus, come on, I know the monster languages." He said in an amused chuckle_

_The cactus moved its arms in a confused fashion._

_"What are we here for? Well... we're here for the Gold Sap that's here." Aaron explained in a calm tone_

_The cactus looked at them in thought before moving its arms again, the Guildmaster looked at him surprised._

_"You know where it is? Can you take us to it?" He asked hoping that they would help_

_The cactus nodded and gestured them to follow, Aaron looked at Eddy and healed him causing the spines to pop off his back and disappear. _

_He got up with a groan and saw the Guildmaster's annoyed look._

_"Next time, don't fuck with the living cactus Eddy unless you want this to happen again." Aaron said to him_

_"Fine... I won't." Eddy said annoyed_

_He followed along with the group, later finding the sap and heading back. Not before Aaron talked to the cactus a bit._

_"Huh, so your name's Cacni Flowerada?" He asked_

_The cactus moved its arms a bit with a nod._

_"Heh, that's a nice name. My name is Aaron Thompson." He said with a smile_

_Cacni looked at him shocked and moved its arms again._

_"Wait, I'm a legend in the Magic Cactus among other Magic Plants in the community?" He asked_

_Cacni nodded excitedly at this question._

_"Didn't know that, do you want in autograph?" He asked with a small chuckle at the end_

_Cacni grabbed a book from who knows where and opened it up, he looked at it and saw it was the Foral Language. A common language communicated through all plant species with sub-languages, Cactus Dance is one of them._

_"Well, alrighty then. Floral Language or English?" Aaron asked simply_

_Cacni moved its arms and he got his answer writing in Plantese, he finished writing and Cacni closed its book with a smile._

_"No problem, have a nice day!" He said in a happy tone_

_Cacni nodded and waddled away, Aaron sighed._

_"Fans, never gonna get used to them." He said in an amused tone_

_After getting back, they had the chef's new recipe. It was Golden Cookies, they were delicious as they had the right amount of sap in it._

_They did get paid and got a copy of the recipe as the chef just wanted to make a recipe for the world._

_A nice reward for their troubles._

_Flashback end_

Jim looked at the group very shocked at this story he was just told.

"Wow, you're famous in the plant community... and you speak plant?" He asked confused

"Of course, after everything that happened. I picked up a few books and a Magic spell that allowed me to learn it, I was out for two weeks sure but I got all the information I needed. Now I know every single monster language possible and the language of every single race in existence. Including the Technoid language." Aaron said with a shrug

Jim blinked at this fact, guess the book didn't mention more about him as he thought.

"Huh, wait... can you say a few words in other languages?" He asked curiously

"Eh, sure." Aaron said in a bored tone

He cleared his throat and spoke this.

"Tha yol da legnary warior kown aas Aorn, feare mye daar Nar powrumm... Nar'os anek tul da Karik Dwarven lanuagee."

"Wow... I don't know what any of that was except Dwarven." Jim said in an honest voice

"I was speaking Ancient Dwarvish, something long since unused except for those who just want to speak in their ancient tongue." Aaron explained with a chuckle

"Oh... you had to learn that?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow

"Ever explore ancient Dwarven Ruins of an age long passed?" Was his reply

Jim opened his mouth and then shut it... yeah he had nothing, that was a good point.

"That's useful actually." He said defeated

"Yeah, I can even convert the information to a physical book that I can shrink down and grow at any time." Aaron explained

"...You're way too powerful you know that?" Jim asked in awe

"Listen, I may be considered the strongest in the world but that's because I'm pretty much the most trained human that isn't a god on the planet. The other races sure are powerful but they can't hold a candle to anyone related to one of the founding members of The Crystal Clan much less anyone of the Thompson family." Aaron explained

"...True, true." Was Jim's only reply

After that, they regaled him with more tales of their world, a lot of the humorous while others were amazing tales that Jim was amazed they dealt with in the first few months.

People weren't kidding when they said this group was the strongest.

They called them, The Crystal Heroes... which was a fitting name for their group, each member had something to offer. Terry was a temporary member, anyone associated with Magic in the group was considered a member.

Maybe Jim might join?

That's just a fantasy though.

...

Is it?

* * *

Yeah... I didn't know where to go with this if I'm gonna be honest.

Sorry, I was gone for a while when developing these chapters, I've been busy with things.

Also... there is gonna be another thing after this.

I'm too good at this sometimes, seriously... I'm making development to this story left and right.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Thoughts of the past

YO I'M BACK BITCHES!

I'm busy still but I'll get this done before the year's over.

As of writing this... as in before it's even posted.

So yeah.

* * *

Aaron looks out into the white plains as the ship continues to move forward with a light hum, it's been a relaxing couple of moments but... he gets the feeling something bigger is on the horizon.

In this time, he's been training to use Hellfire Blade a lot more with the help of the others. He's been able to master using the Magic Blades faster and faster, meaning he's able to use it more expertly instead of flailing it around like a mad man.

He did do that on occasion since he had no idea how to feel about certain magical abilities sometimes, he isn't always calm and collected it came to Magic nor anything else.

Some moments he gets very angry or sometimes very confused, he has those moments but overtime those have lessened making him more and more of a competent leader. The leader that he's supposed to be, he does have emotions after all.

He sighs as he walks away from the main deck, he walks through the hallways and into the garage.

"Wonder if I can do anything to the bike... I think I have an idea." Aaron said

He lifts his necklace slightly and charges magical energy through it then coursing it into the bike, his eyes turn bright purple with the familiar circle within it.

"_Crystals heed my call, I ask that you transform this vehicle of mine into energy that I may summon it for use. Heed it, my Starcrest Call._" Aaron said in an echoed tone

The bike transforms into pure energy and goes into the necklace, he nods as he gets up with his eyes turning back to normal.

"Now I can summon it... cool." Aaron said with a small smile

He walked out of the room, already knowing how to summon it since the Crystal around his neck already informed of everything.

He doesn't know how it works but it's pretty cool in his opinion that a necklace his uncle gave him can do that.

He walked around the ship some more, enjoying the silence and the dull rev of the machines powering it, he looked out into the snow as they drove on it. The area was open but there was barriers made to keep snow off from the inside of the ship, before a few accidents had occurred with workers slipping on melting snow but after the barrier system was installed, that went down to a zero.

It was strange to see such technology implemented so well into a ship but at the same time... it felt pretty cool to see something like this up close, in their world, there wasn't anything like that fully as it's a bit underdeveloped. So this kind of technology is amazing in more ways then one.

He sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"...This kind of reminds me... of that one time... back when the Guild first started." Aaron said

_Flashback_

_He was walking through the forest, the more tame parts. Some parts of the forest were advisable to walk through as it got more dangerous, he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep since he had to work so hard on everything relating to the guild._

_He took a walk to clear his head a little._

_"...Man, paperwork is so stressful... thank God that Double D decided to take over for a bit... the guy's a genius. That's why I'd trust him with this kind of thing." Aaron said_

_He kept walking, he then saw a cave._

_"Huh... a cave... wonder why that's here?" He asked_

_Aaron continued to walk before hearing this._

_"Go into the cave."_

_He looked around confused before looking at the cave again._

_"...Should I go in?" He asked himself_

_After a bit... Aaron nodded to himself._

_"Yeah... I'd think investigating this cave might be a good idea." He said_

_He walked into the cave, feeling an odd sereneness within it... he felt at peace here as if... all of his worries melted away._

_He then arrived at a blue lake with some sort of glow in the center._

_"...What's that?" He asked himself_

_He walked across the water, realizing that he was able to stand on it after trying to step on it. He walked all the way across and went to where the glow was, he looked at it in thought._

_"Why is this here?" He asked himself_

_He touched it causing a bright flash, he saw as glowing lines came out from it as he had to cover his vision. The wind blowing onto his skin coming from the bright object._

_"What?" He asked shocked_

_After a bit, it died down, revealing something before Aaron that was strange. It was... some sort of crystal, it wasn't like the others. It was shaped like a heart and it glowed blue, it made him... confused as to why it was there._

_"I have no idea what this is... interesting." Aaron said_

_He reached out and touched it, the heart then went into his crystal causing glow bright with energy cascading within it. The light died down leaving the crystal in the same state it was before._

_"I don't know what that did but... okay." He said_

_Aaron then left the cave, said cave disappearing soon after confusing the young Guildmaster as to why that happened._

_"...Whatever the hell just happened." He said_

_Aaron lifted his necklace up sensing some sort of new energy within it._

_"But... I'm okay with it." He said_

_Aaron then continued his walk, not needing to mention what happened to anyone._

_No point really._

_Flashback end_

Aaron sighed as he looked at the crystal again in thought.

"What did the heart-shaped crystal do?" He asked

Aaron shrugged as he stopped looking at it, he had no need to dwell on it.

He had his own things going on, so he didn't need to overthink it.

For now, focus on the mission.

That's more important.

He then walked away, continuing his relaxed moment on the ship before the big battle ahead.

* * *

Alright, now we're close to the end here. We have not much left before we reached the end of this.

I think... this was a nice experience to write.

Now... I know no one's probably gonna even read this message but... I don't care.

I've wanted a moment to talk about all of this.

I'm just some writer on the internet and people read this... some people complain sure but... I don't care... I'll treat it with a smile. I'm not even asking much to those who read this.

Just love it, tell me something about this, and most importantly... motivate me to keep going.

I think... this is a thing I'll continue on for a long time.

So... for those who hear it... thank you... from the bottom of my heart for reading this.

I... wish I could have this experience forever.

With that...

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Flames of War

Time for another chapter.

And things are gonna **heat up** in this chapter.

If you get what I mean here, then congrats. You know a lot about puns and what it means in context.

I'm not sorry for making it.

* * *

Today was the final day... the day they were going to arrive at Frost's Tower and stop his evil plan once and for all.

This was going to be his end and the end of the people's suffering.

"Aaron, are you ready for this?" Eddy asked

Aaron nodded, everyone was ready to get out of the ship and launch an attack on the tower. They had to be, this was important to do.

This was gonna be the final leg of the journey.

"We should keep an eye out for any attackers." Kevin said in a serious tone

That's when-

***_ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_***

Everyone gets onto the main deck and sees a giant monster made of snow, ice crystals were jutting out of its body while its eyes were a pair of blue flames. Its teeth were jagged spikes of magical ice that froze anything on contact.

If anyone else was there, they would be kind of scared but luckily... Team Crystal Heroes wasn't like anyone else. They had the name for a reason after all.

"...We've gotta fight this." Aaron said simply

"That seems obvious." Eddy said in a slightly sarcastic tone

Aaron hopped off the ship and he floated across the snow, he doesn't need to activate his wings for basic hovering, only for flight. He floated around as the other arrived on their vehicles, making sure to be able to drive around it while their leader floated across the snow with the ship remaining in the back as to not get damaged.

Aaron drew Stinger from his side and kept it steady, the other launched out chains and kept the monster chained in one place as to not try to get away from them. It can't even meld into the snow (that's how it got the jump on them apparently).

"_Aaron, you better know what you're doing!_" He heard over the Magi Comm's

The Magi Comm's were a form of communication by using magical energy to communicate with another person from a distance, it was better then technology and allowed the person to talk aloud easily.

"Trust me I do, I just need to get a couple hits to weaken it first as it's too strong for the spell currently." Aaron explained

"_Alright, but we can't do this forever!_" He heard Jim say

Aaron rolled his eyes and floated towards the giant beast, it threw giant balls of snow as that was the only thing it could do as it's made for more physical fighting then anything else.

He dodged the attacks as he floated across the icy plain, he then arrived in front of it. He ran up it soon after, dodging multiple attacks from it. He jumped up in front of its face and used Hellfire blade on Stinger.

"HELLFIRE STING!" Aaron yelled with power in his voice

He stabbed it forward causing a giant spike of fire to hit the torso of the beast causing some form of damage, it then grabbed Aaron in a tight grip. It turned its other hand into a claw.

"Dammit." Aaron said under his breath annoyed

He knew exactly what to do here, as it prepared to striked him, he charged up some form of energy within him. He developed this technique but never used it as he didn't know what would happen if he did.

Snow Monster swung its clawed hand towards Aaron, the energy was fully charged.

"Elemental Form." He uttered simply

The claw was right near him, his eyes glowed a flaming red.

"FLAME BODY!" He yelled out with steam coming out of his body

Aaron's body burst on fire as the attack was stopped, the beast threw him away as his hand had started to melt from the flames. The flaming ball that was the Guildmaster stopped in the air was flaming wings sprouted from the back.

The fire died off as it revealed Aaron in a different form that shocked everyone watching him.

His hair was a flaming gradient, his coat was bright red with flecks of orange, his goggles were red and orange with the visor still being clear, his scarf was black with a fire symbol on it, his snow boots (that were his normal botos) were black with red lines all over with the wings being a bright red color.

His crystal necklace changed, now instead of its normal crystal shape, it was a fireball with an orange glow within it.

His eyes were that same flaming red as when he cast the spell.

"Didn't think this would work.. eh, glad it did." He said to himself

"_Did Aaron just transform!_" Jimmy said over the comm's shocked

"Yep, now to end this." Aaron said with a chuckle

He raised Stinger, it's appearance had also changed. The blade was no longer silver but a bright red with the guard being round with spikes and orange, the grip was still black.

The blade had the power of fire within it, caused by the transformation that the Guildmaster used.

"Now, time to burn!" Aaron yelled out with slight flames going out of his mouth

He flew forward in a flash of heat, with the blade raised. The beast tried to swipe him out of the sky but it was futile as all of the attacks missed the Guildmaster, he wasn't gonna let himself get hit.

He isn't gonna let this thing win or live for that matter, it was too dangerous and related to Frost.

It was the best and most obvious decision anyone would make.

"Hmmm, I've got an idea." He said to himself

He jumped into the mouth of the beast causing everyone watching the battle to be confused and the Savior of the World found himself at the heart soon after. Why its throat was connected to his heart, there was no explanation at all.

"Doesn't make sense why I'm here, might as well accept this I guess." Aaron said

He lit his blade on fire, a glare on his face directed towards the frozen heart. If it was alive, it would have looked at him nervously seeing as the blade was on fire and it was made of ice.

It isn't but would have been funny had it been.

"HEATWAVE!" He yelled with intense heat coming off the blade

Aaron slashed the blade which caused a wide beam of fire to fly out it, it hit the heart directly causing major damage. He hopped out of the body (seeing as it was made of snow and he hotter then the area around him).

He prepared a grand spell, one that he wanted to unleash on this that he was DYING to use.

It was gonna be awesome in his opinion

"Alright." Aaron said

He was in the sky, Stinger pointed above him as energy gathered in it. He was putting the best that he could, he prepared himself to utter the Magic words that would end this battle once and for all.

"GRAND SPELL!" Aaron yelled

A flaming ball appeared above the rapier, it grew bigger as time went by with bits of magical electricity coming off it. It then turned blue as slightly bit of ice circled it with energy crackling within it.

"FREEZING SUN!" He yelled

Aaron swung the rapier downward causing the giant ball of fire to fall out of the sky, it slowly went into the frozen beast causing its entire being to be destroyed soon after.

The land wasn't harmed but the beast was defeated with no way of it coming back, he swung his sword around before nodding.

"Let that be a lesson to you if you can't take the heat." Aaron said

His body then expelled flames outward, making him look like he was a bird of some kind. It made everyone looking at him look at him with a sense of awe, it was kind of a beautiful sight, no one was gonna lie about that

"Then stay away from me." Aaron said with a grin

"_That was... terrible. Never say that again as long as we live._" He heard Tavola said annoyed

"Eh, whatever." Aaron said with a shrug

He flew gently down to the ground, going back into the ship hovering an inch over the ground. Everyone came back inside to see him shocked by what he did.

"That was awesome but... What even was that?" Eddy asked with a proud grin

"Yeah, we've never seen any Magic like that before." Double D said amazed

Aaron looked at the group with a chuckle at their shocked and awed looks. He was expecting this considering the power of his new Magic.

"That was a thing I was developing, I've decided to call it Elemental Change. It allows me to change forms based on elements, so far I've got Fire but the others are harder to use." He explained with a sheepish looked

Everyone looked at him even more shocked, he developed this on his own?

"Wow... that's amazing you can even do that." Ed said amazed

"Usually it takes years of work of multiple wizards and mages to develop things like that from what I've heard." Nazz said, remembering a few magic historians mentioning it at a shop once

Aaron shrugged as he turned back to normal, he set himself on the ground without anyone noticing.

"Yep, it is." He said with a grin

Aaron then walked away, humming slightly while the others were very impressed. He had managed to create a new spell himself.

That was a thing that people didn't always do since there was a variety of spells that they could do.

It might go down as a legend in the books considering what he did.

Though that begs the question.

How many are there that he is gonna be able to do?

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. The next two parts are gonna be relating to Frost before... well, I'll save that for later.

I've got a lot of plans going on.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Guardian Ice Tower

We're nearing the end and this chapter is BIG.

* * *

Team Crystal Heroes was walking off the ship as they had arrived at the tower, it was gigantic and spanned into the sky... it reminded them all a lot of the Dark Lord's tower when they went to it.

Oddly enough, it seemed to have multiple floors meaning that there might be some sort of multiple encounter situation going on.

"Lad, you better be careful in there. Frost's tower contains many of his minions that's he's created without the King's permission, all just to fight in a war. Each of them is powerful... but not as powerful as the Ice Guardians. They guard this tower and are what command over these creatures. If I remember right, there are six guardians." The captain said to the young Guildmaster in a serious tone

Aaron looked at him in silence, he then nodded with a grin.

"Alright." He said simply

Aaron then looked forward and drew Fate out while the others got their weapons out.

"LET'S KILL THAT EVIL WIZARD!" He said

They then ran into the tower, the door sealing behind them. Everyone didn't even need to look at to confirm, they knew these kinds of situations.

Even Jim, he's played enough games to know what was going on.

"No backing down." Aaron said

"We have to do this, now or never." Eddy said

"I agree, we must stop this evil." Double D said

"...I don't have anything." Ed said simply

Everyone looked at the gentle giant with a chuckle, he's sometimes the most comedic person in the group. That's when enemies made of ice appeared, there were a few crystals in the air with mist going off them with mini Yetis with blue skin and glowing red eyes.

"Strange, I don't think we've heard of these creatures in the kingdom." Double D said

"I already have names of them, the crystals are Ice Elementals and the mini Yetis are Frost Yetis." Aaron said

"Good names for them." Kevin said

Aaron nodded and ran forward fighting a few with the others taking on the other enemies in smaller groups, all of them using Fire or Fire-based attacks to get an upper hand on them.

In summary, the battle was fairly easy considering how many people were there in the entire group, after that a door opened in front of them. They nodded to each other, they then walked through the door and up the stairs that awaited.

They soon arrived at another floor, as before, the door closed behind them with more enemies. There were Ice Elementals and a new enemy for them to face, they were made of snow with glowing red eyes.

"Snowlings." Aaron said simply

"Good name." Jim said with a grin

He then drew an arrow with elemental energy within it, he focused his Elemental Energy into it. He figured out that while he can't tap into it as well, he could still tap into Fire Energy if he wanted.

It makes sense considering if he just used mainly Earth and Water-type Magic in the Kingdom of Ice, then things wouldn't work in his favor.

"Explosion." Jim said simply

He let the arrow and it landed in the middle of the group of monsters, causing a giant flaming explosion that defeated them all instantly. Aaron was... very surprised, he looked at Jim with wide eyes.

"That... was cool." He said

"Yeah, I figured out how to do that when messing around with a few arrows. I think I can do other stuff like that if I wanted to." Jim said

"...Neato." Aaron said

The group continued onward, the next floor had presented them with three new types of enemies, one was a humanoid made of green ice, another was a slightly red crystal knight, and the final one was a wolf made of snow.

Everyone (Leaf included) looked at Aaron silently, he then sighed.

"I'm not taming a beast made of snow, plus it would melt in the warm weather." He said

Everyone nodded and they focused on them, they started to fight and during it, they found the humanoid's made of green ice was healing the others and themselves rather quickly.

There were red humanoids made of ice also, but those were using flames to keep them away from the healers, making it harder to attack them and keep them from healing the others. This, in basic terms, would draw out the battle due to this little fact they've learned.

They've decided to call the green ones Heal Frosts and the red one's Red Frosts for simplicity's sake.

After a while of attacking, Aaron growled in anger.

"Okay, we're getting nowhere with this. So... fuck holding back." He said

Aaron focused Fire Energy within him creating flames off his body, he summoned both Light Bringer and Shadow Breaker (which now he's decided to call Dusk Breaker since it sounds less of a mouthful) which had flames going off them.

Flaming claws then came out of the knuckles of the two Elemental Hands (a nickname for them).

"Flame Claws!" He said

Aaron then slashed them towards the Healers which destroyed them, he grinned as the claws disappeared.

"And that's how you handle something stupid." He said simply

He then looked at the other groups which were handled with much more ease since Aaron destroyed the Healers. After it was done the others looked at him confused, which made sense considering what he did earlier in the fight.

They didn't have time to ask as they were fighting.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Eddy asked

"Eh... about a month now." Aaron said

"...You've been saving why?" Eddy asked

"They are very destructive." Aaron said pointing to the lingering flames

As it turns out, he still doesn't have complete control over them. Meaning the flames left are eternally burning unless someone uses powerful Water-based Magic, or just uses Dry Ice.

"Good point, let's keep going." Double D said

Aaron nodded and the group continued onward.

They had continued up the floors afterward, fighting many enemies along the way, it was sort of good training for them and allowed them to use Magic to a larger extent then they were able to before.

After a while of fighting, they made into a floor with a man in the middle. He had light blue skin with a blue robe on, he had nothing else on as he was standing there. Snow white hair was sitting on his head.

"Someone's here? Maybe they could help us?" Sarah said

She was about to walk forward but was stopped by Aaron, the young Guildmaster made a flame in his hand.

"Fire Bomb." He said

Aaron cast it forward and after hitting the man it exploded, the smoke died down revealing that there wasn't a mark on them. The man looked at them with a grin, his cold light blue eyes chilling them slightly (pun intended).

"Ah, you've figured out I'm an Ice Guardian." The man said

"Yes... now... who are you?" Aaron asked

"...I am Kold, the Frozen Soldier of the Ice Guardians." The man said

He threw off the robe revealing he wore armor, he drew a broken sword made of ice. He aimed it as strange energy came out of the broken part, creating some sort of energy out of Ice Magic.

The group was suddenly about to attack but they were blocked by a barrier... except for Aaron.

"Only your leader may fight me." Kold said

Aaron rolled his eyes as he summoned Sun which he held with both hands, the energy sword was orange with the symbol of the sun. The general design of it was like a Falchion making it look elegant yet deadly.

It was the same way with its 'twin' Moon except that it was a dark blue color with the symbol of the moon instead.

"You're using a Light-Based weapon?" Kold asked

Aaron ran forward and did a quick slash to his side which caused him to somehow take damage, he looked at him shocked.

"I-impossible! The heat of your sun is only able to hurt me!" Kold said

"This thing has the power of the Sun within it, I can adjust the heat. The sun doesn't just bring Light but also Heat... Fire's territory." Aaron said

"D-dammit!" Kold said angrily

Aaron spun around for another slash which was blocked by the Frozen Soldiers' blade from their attack on him.

"Luckily, Sub-Zero Energy is the best for this." Kold said with a grin

Aaron charged more and more Fire Energy into Sun which didn't cause the blade to budge, he then had an idea. He closed his eyes which confused Kold greatly, he had no idea what he was planning.

"What are you doing?" Kold asked

Aaron focused energy throughout his body, after a bit, the blade had started to glow brighter. His eyes opened revealing them to be bright orange.

"_I ask you, Helios, God of the Sun. To give me the power of Dawn, the power to fight against the frigidness that is evil. To slay this being of ultimate evil._" He said in a booming voice

"Wh-what!" Kold asked

He sent Aaron away, the boy landed on his feet with a crouch. He stood back up with his eyes glowing bright orange still, behind him was Helios's spirit.

"**_Wow kid, you've impressed me. Calling my power in a land of Ice? Eh, I've respected your guts since the day you saved the World. I'll give you my power, let the Moon shine also you know._**" The Sun God said

Aaron summoned Moon, he twirled the blade along with Sun and combined the two creating a brand new blade that was very powerful.

It wasn't a Falchion but Gladius, it had half the symbol of the sun and half the symbol of the moon was floating over the hilt like a hologram of some kind. The blade was a gradient of orange to dark purple, the handle was pure black with red wrappings around it.

"I dub this weapon... Twilight." Aaron said holding it up

"Ho-how!" Kold asked

"The Gods have given me a favor since I've helped them, despite the rewards I was given. Some have decided to help me in the future, I've chosen three to call upon their power. Helios as you can see, Posiden whom is the God of the Ocean, and finally, Hades whom is the God of the Underworld... he is one who got kind of interested in what I'm gonna do in the future." Aaron explained

"...To hell with the Gods, I will strike you down here! Frost will not be stopped!" Kold yelled in anger

He charged at Aaron with a mighty war cry while the boy was unfazed, Kold slashed his blade down which was blocked by Twilight without as much of a blink.

"And this... is your downfall." He said

Aaron put his hand on Kold's chest charging heat within it.

"BLAST!" He yelled

Kold's chest exploded in flames causing his body to be sent backward, the boy lowered the blade as the Frozen Soldier got up.

"That won't stop... me?" Kold asked

The reason why he asked was that he saw flames growing on his body, he tried patting them out but they wouldn't go away causing Aaron to grin widely.

"You see, Blast is a technique based around causing the person to be inflamed. These flames remain on the target until they are either dead or defeated depending on the intention. Clearly... it's not the latter with how fast it's spreading." He explained seeing the flames cover Kold's arm

Said Frozen Soldier fell over as his body was being covered all over in flames, he didn't even have time to notice one important thing... Aaron was standing over him with a sharp glare on his face.

"You got in my way, for that... you shall die." He said

Aaron raised Twilight and stabbed it through the Frozen Warrior's chest causing the rest of the flames to spread.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kold yelled out before dying

Aaron raised the blade back up as the flames that were in the shaped of Kold disappeared, leaving no trace behind as the body of the Frozen Soldier had been destroyed.

Twilight disappeared as the Guildmaster walked back to the group.

"Let's keep going." Aaron said

"What about Twilight?" Kevin asked

"That can only be used if Helios allows it, doing it on my own would be nearly impossible if I didn't have his blessing... which I don't." Aaron said

Kevin... nodded at this answer and thus the group continued up the floors.

Another while of completing floors which had generally the same enemies, they found another person in the center of the room and ignored the doors closing behind them.

A woman, they had long icy blue hair and white skin. She had a blue dress on with white diamonds all over, she turned around and saw Team Crystal Heroes, she grinned evilly at this.

"You got past Kold I see? Then I guess you know what I'm going to do then?" She asked

"Yes, now who are you?" Aaron asked drawing out Fate

"My name is Arcti, the Frost Mage of the Ice Guardians. A pleasure to fight you." She said in a sinister tone

Aaron rolled his eyes slightly and made a fireball in his hand.

"And a pleasure to get this over with." He said

Aaron threw it as hard as he could and it hit Arcti right in the chest sending her backward, she got up with a sinister grin. He then growled and threw another fireball, she stood there and took it with no visible damage.

"...Seems I need to apply more." He said

A bunch of flaming spades appeared around her and collided into her, she didn't try to block the attack thus causing a huge wave of smoke to come off the minor explosions from the flaming spades collision.

After the smoke cleared, she was still unharmed.

"It seems you haven't realized, my clothing absorbs Fire Elements." She said

He looked at her shocked and then he growled in anger before thinking up a plan, before he could, Arcti appeared before him and had a glaive in her hand.

"Don't get distracted WHELP!" She yelled at him

She then hit Aaron across the room into a wall causing it to crack slightly from the pressure, he glared at her as she chuckled.

"It seems you can't do much to me since us Ice Guardians are quite tough, by the time your other attacks defeat me, you'll be long dead." Arcti said

Aaron sighed and got himself out of the indent caused by the blow, he looked at her in thought as she laughed.

"...If I remember, you said Fire Absorption right? Is it minor or major." He asked

"Yes, and it is minor but it'll do nonetheless." Arcti said with an evil grin

Aaron then grinned, he activated his Elemental Form: Flame Body. He grinned as he saw the shock on her face and in her eyes, he knew he had this in the bag.

"Had it been major, you would have probably won. But here's the thing about Minor Enchantments, they have a limit before they are broken and have to be reapplied. And since you said it was minor, then I have an ace." He said

"Wh-what is this power?!" Arcti asked afraid

"This power... is the power of FLAMES!" Aaron yelled out

He summoned Guardian which had a red blade, an orange hilt, and black wrappings with the pommel being an eerie red and orange gradient instead of pure blue. He growled deeply as the blade slowly started to be set on fire.

"Now, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FLAMES OF HELL ITSELF!" Aaron yelled

He charged forward and started the rapidly slash the heavy blade all over Arcti, he jumped up into the air causing a flaming sky to appear somehow.

"HELL RAIN!" He yelled

Giant flaming balls crashed to the ground damaging the enchantment further on Arcti's clothing, he landed and activated Hellfire on his blade making it stronger then it was before.

He aimed the blade at Arcti with a grin.

"FLAMING!" He began

A small ball of fire appeared on the tip with a line of fire going around the blade and into the ball.

"SUN!" He then said

The ball grew bigger and bigger as time went by, the heat making the room hotter then it usually is, now it's more like... winter in Alaska rather then Arctic weather since that's what pretty much the entire kingdom was.

"BEAM!" He said next

Smaller balls of fire went around the ball making the room slightly warmer then it already was.

"FIRE!" He yelled out finally

The ball fired from the blade with two larger balls circling it, the ball hit Arcti causing them to be sent backward. After the smoke cleared it was revealed the Arcti was now slightly damaged, her eyes widened as she realized what this meant for her.

She tried to attack but it was too late, a sword was in her chest as Aaron was in his normal form. A glare on his face.

"...It's over." He said

The blade ignited and burnt Arcti to a crisp, killing her then and there. Aaron took the blade out as the body disappeared, he sheathed the blade and walked over to the group.

"Let's continue onward, we're not done here yet." He said

Everyone nodded and they continued upward, so they may be able to slay the evil mage that still resides within this tower. They went up the floor with the usual enemies before them.

It's almost as if they were trying to tire them out before reaching each Guardian, which is the case by the number of enemies attacking them. Regardless this doesn't work considering the team's stamina increase from both Magic and intense training.

They then arrived in another room, in the middle they saw a large person in a cloak, Aaron stepped forward.

"I'm betting you're the next Guardian?" He asked

The Guardian then looked at him and nodded, they got up silently and held a spear in their hands.

"...What's your name?" Aaron asked

"...My name's Dave, the Frozen Pikesman." The Guardian said in... a surprisingly average voice

"OH... wow... you sound very normal." Aaron said in a very surprised tone

The Guardian known as Dave shrugged at this.

"Eh, yeah. Unlike the others, I don't talk others down. I'm just... here to fight for Frost... for now at least. After this, I'm probably gonna head to my house, do nothing... maybe read a book." He said

"Umm, you just wanna... fight and not try to kill each other?" Aaron asked

"Sure, why not. If I go down, I'll just leave. If you go down, I'll just leave. Either way, you kind of win this one." Dave said

Aaron raised his sword while the Guardian held his spear up lightly, the air went silent as the two stood across each other.

"...Is anyone gonna fight or?" Jim asked

Aaron then ran forward and did a hard slash which was blocked by Dave's spear, he tried a stab but it was dodged and met with a counter slash by Fate which was dodged only slightly.

The two kept slashing and stabbing at each other with no hits or close calls, it was hard to tell who was going to win this fight. Aaron then threw a punch which was blocked by the spear but then Dave noticed... he was punched in the gut.

"Ah... a fakeout punch... truly a good technique to catch someone off guard." He said with a groan

He then fell backward, Aaron stepped back to let him get back. Dave sat up with a small huff.

"With techniques like that, you would have won probably with Magic in the mix it would have been a definite win." He said

"Wait... mixing Magic with fighting techniques?" Aaron asked

"Surprised you've never done it, it seems people have lost that form. It used to be called Mystic Arts, Magic users all over tried to train and use it but only a select few could ever succeed. You seem capable of accomplishing such a feat." Dave said with a chuckle

He then grabbed something out of his cloak and threw it to Aaron, it was caught and the cover was read.

**_A guide to Mystic Arts_**

_Written by Maho Ken_

The young Guildmaster was confused by this, why was he given this?

"I sense your confusion, I picked up a copy of that book a long time ago when I visited your realm once. That was before I joined this whole thing, I never was able to use so I figure you'd get more use out of it them me." Dave explained

"Well thank you, Dave." Aaron said

"Your welcome, now use that book well. You'll learn plenty from it." Dave said

He then disappeared, Aaron put the book away in his coat and the group continued up the tower.

That was the three Guardians thus far, they had three more to take down.

They continued onward up the tower, fighting the same variation of enemies as per the usual in this tower. It was getting a bit boring fighting all of these enemies but it made good practice for them.

They then arrived at the next floor to see their next Guardian sitting in the middle of the room, Aaron then stepped forward drawing out Fate slowly.

"Not here to fuck around, let's get this over with." He said

The guardian got up and looked at him, it was an androgynous person holding a staff with skin-tight clothing.

"Ah, it seems you've arrived." They said in a very gender-neutral tone

"SHUT UP!" Aaron said as he readied an attack

The androgynous person rolled their eyes and raised their staff.

"Come to me, FROST BONES!" They said

A bunch of skeletons of ice rose up from the ground and stopped Aaron's attack, it shocked the heroes needless to say.

"What?" Aaron asked

"I'm not the type to get my hands dirty like those other members, I'm more of a... boss man like frost." They said

"What even is your name!" Aaron yelled out as he slashed a Frost Bone away

"My name is Hail, the Chilling Summoner... prepare to die." They said sitting on a chair of ice

Aaron spun around with his sword on fire and slashed through an entire group of enemies. He ran forward and tried another attack but it was blocked by a Fire Frost, he was then set away by a flurry of flames coming out from it.

He slid on the ground to the back of the barrier around them, there were multiple enemies all around.

"Time to use this technique." Aaron said

He then summoned Comet into his hands with its sheath, he sheathed it and charged energy within it.

"...Time for your doom." He said simply

Aaron was gone in a blur, he then appeared on the other side with his sword being sheathed very slowly.

"Iaido... Zantetsuken." He uttered as he sheathed the sword

All the enemies suddenly were destroyed, Hail was shocked to see this happen.

"WHAT!" They yelled out

The young Guildmaster was then in front of them holding Fate up.

"You aren't doing anything, not this time." He said darkly

He then stabbed Fate right through their chest, killing them instantly. He then set the blade on Fire thus burning the body completely and leaving no trace, Aaron sheathed Fate and kept going onward with the others following behind.

"You managed to master the Zantetsuken techniques?" Eddy asked

"Yes, all of them... though there is something I have in the works... I might tell you about this when it's over." Aaron explained

Jim remembered when he heard about Zantetsuken, it translated to 'Iron Cutting Blade'. It was a legendary technique used by the most powerful of Swordsman, they only used it to end battles quickly rather then in a flashy sense.

Legend has it that no two users of the Zantetsuken can fight each other using it, neither can be affected by the technique and thus neither would be able to use it on each other.

Very few people learn it out of fear of its destructive power, even someone using a wooden sword can just as easily destroy a dragon by themselves. No one knows what's the most powerful style to use considering all of them are powerful.

Though since Aaron has something in the works, it'll be the most powerful of them all, he just knows it.

They were met with more enemies like before, they were able to easily dispatch them though it was without the use of Zantetsuken, they knew why that wasn't the case. Their leader was never one to use a singular technique or spell usually or constantly, he only reserves powerful techniques for annoying situations or situations that require it.

It made more sense for him to save something like Zantetsuken for very annoying or long fights rather then use it for something as simple as a Slime or a Goblin or other various things that were simple enemies.

After a while of going upstairs and fighting enemies, they arrived in the room containing their fifth Guardian. It was a living snowman.

No really, it was an actual living snowman, it had sharp icicles jutting out all over. Black crystal eyes with a glare to boot, they had (somehow) muscular arms and legs made of ice and snow.

"I am Froza, the Frozen Man." The Snowman said

"Umm... alright." Aaron said simply

He drew out Fate and lit it on fire, he then began to fight Froza with all his might. Surprisingly, the Frozen Man was a surprisingly hard Guardian to fight, they were able to launch out icicles and punched harder then any other Guardian he's faced.

It was getting pretty hard to defeat them, needless to say.

"Prepared for death!" Froza said, charging up Ice Energy in its arm cannon

Yes... it can change its arms to different weapons, one of them being this. It's strange but it makes a lot of sense considering that it was a literal living swiss army knife made of snow and ice.

"Dammit, guess I should use this." Aaron said

He charged Fire energy in his hands, it then shifted color slightly from a bright red to more of a bright orange coloration with a dark yellow within it.

"DEATH CANNON!" Froza yelled

"FLARE!" Aaron yelled

The two fired out their attacks, bright orange flames meeting frozen electricity. The energy battle continued for a while before it went on in his favor, Froza growled in anger.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME NOR FROST BRAT!"

"I'M NO BRAT, I AM AARON THOMPSON!" Aaron yelled back

The rest of his Flare moved towards Froza and exploded thus destroying them, it also blew open a hole in the tower. Aaron breathed in and out as he collapsed to his knees, he was using a lot of Magic currently.

"I... am... so tired... right now." He said

"You've been casting Magic like crazy, I'm surprised you didn't drink a Potion yet." Eddy said

Aaron's eyes widened before they narrowed. He seriously forgot about those sometimes.

"Goddammit, I'm so dumb sometimes." He said to himself

He sat up and brought out a big bottle filled with glowing blue liquid, Jim had seen those bottles in stores that sold Healing spells, potions, and more. They also sold potions that restored Magic.

Aaron popped open the cork and drank the entire thing down, he wiped his mouth and got back up.

"You know, while I forget those things... they taste like blueberries." He said

"Really? Never tried them." Jim said

"Yeah, it's not that bad. It doesn't cause any allergies but it just tastes like them." Aaron said

Turns out Potions were made to be non-allergenic, meaning that nobody can have an allergy to it. If they do, they're either an idiot or lying with the possibility both occurring also.

"That's kind of interesting... should we continue on our quest?" Jim asked

"Yeah, we should." Double D said

Aaron walked over to the stairs and the others followed, they continued to fight the same variety of enemies as before. Though during Aaron's short rest, they had some time to also recover their pool of Magic of the energy lost from the previous battles.

Turns out using a bunch of Magic is very hard on the body sometimes, it's like a natural thing it needs as it turned out.

They then arrived to find the final Guardian, the most powerful one of all.

They seemed to be... some sort of mirror.

"A mirror? Is that it?" Aaron asked

He walked over and... touched the mirror slightly, suddenly it broke and the shards reformed into... Aaron?

"What?" He asked

The mirror version made a sword and got into the exact stance Aaron uses, it was confusing as hell to see that happen but it wasn't gonna stop the young Guildmaster from completing this quest they were given.

"Alright ya bastard, time to die!" He yelled out

The two slashed at each other, both sides avoiding the other's attacks or blocking them. Aaron growled in anger as yet another attack was blocked by the Mirror Clone.

"Why won't you die!" He asked

The Mirror Clone raised its hand and charged a glass looking version of a fireball in its hand.

"Now you're copying my spells? FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" Aaron said

He dodged out of the way in time to avoid the attack, he growled in anger.

"This Mirror Clone has been getting on my nerves during this entire fight!" Aaron said

He summoned Guardian into his hand and slashed widely at it causing it to suddenly be sent backward, he then summoned Fate and focused energy into it.

"Blade Style: Limit!" He said

The Blade charged up brightly before turning back into its color, Aaron then raised it.

"GRAND BEAM!" He said

Aaron slashed it causing a giant sword beam to come out of it, it hit the Mirror Clone into the air before the young Guildmaster appeared before it.

"CRYSTAL PIERCE!" He bellowed

He then stabbed it right through the chest of the clone, it fell to the ground as Aaron landed nearby. He sheathed his sword and looked at the clone with a glare as it slowly got up.

"Alright, you've got anything else you wanna show me? Or is that it?" Aaron asked it

The clone merely looked at it with its pupilless eyes, it then started to crack slightly. Another appeared, and then another. More and more cracks appeared all over its body until... it broke.

After it broke it caused a mighty flash over the room, it died down revealing a glass shard in the middle.

"Huh... is that what's left of it?" He asked

The glass shard slowly turned into dust before blowing out of a nearby window, far, far away from Frost's Tower.

"That was... strange." Aaron said

He looked behind him and saw a giant door, nobody noticed that when they walked in. All they paid attention to was the mirror in the middle of the room, it was a sensible thing to do considering the situation at hand.

Though seeing the giant door was also important, so it makes that point sort of moot.

"Here we are... let's get this over with." Aaron said tiredly

He popped open one last potion and drank it before putting a hand on the door.

And opening it.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, this took me a while to write.

Man... procrastination is a bitch sometimes.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. End of a journey

Here we are, the final boss fight.

The Mad Wizard Frost.

This is gonna be pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Gonna be a bit short, however, but you probably won't mind considering there's a seven thousand word chapter on here.

* * *

They opened the door and walked right through it, they saw Frost sitting on the throne holding his staff, sitting up straight.

"You've made it through my tower's trials and killed all my Guard-"

"Not all of your Guardian's... Dave's still alive, he just left... he was pretty nice about this whole thing." Aaron said

"...Dammit, knew I should have gotten someone else with a name relating to Ice. Should have gotten that Freezer fellow but noooo, I decide to be cheap and get Dave in this instead." Frost said annoyed

"Honestly, you kind of deserve it since your some evil wizard that lives in a tower and is trying to destroy an entire kingdom based on... what motive exactly?" Ed asked

Frost looked at them in silence... The Gentle Giant then realized what this meant.

"You mean to tell me that you did this for no reason?" Ed asked

"I planned this after I was fired and... I wasn't really angry about that, I was kind of bad at my job." Frost said

"Wait, weren't you the Court Wizard?" Aaron asked

"Yes but I was also the King's Local Jester, we had others but I was pretty much the one who did Magic Tricks. He fired me after a bad one and even fired me as a Court Wizard despite my magical power. I was miffed about that but really, I didn't care, I'm just angry he burnt down my house for some odd reason... our former king was kind of an idiot... is he even in power still? I haven't gotten out in a while, so I haven't heard much news about the outside world." Frost asked

"Oh no... his son is." Aaron said

"Ah... I like him, he's one of the few people who decided to help me get back on my feet after King Ross's reign. You know what... I'll just stop it." Frost said

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the raging storm that was going on outside stopped, leaving calm winds in place with less ice and frost (heh).

"Wait... is that it?" Double D asked

"Of course, if King Ross isn't around to kill and take the throne. I see no reason why I should even do this... I'm probably going to jail for this but at least I can explain what I did considering... the reasoning behind all of this if I'm to be perfectly frank." Frost said

"I thought you were an insane mage?" Jim asked

"Oh no, I'm very mentally ill. Used to take medication for it but since I lost my job, I couldn't afford it. As it turns out, average Medical care is pretty terrible to use when you're not working for a king. Who knew that something a simple as a blood examination costs twenty million went it's only twenty bucks with insurance." Frost said

Everyone simply blinked at this information... this wizard is mentally ill, couldn't afford the medicine he needed, and this whole time has been suffering through issues because of one person's decisions.

"...You don't seem that bad... maybe you can work for us instead?" Aaron suggested

"Depends, what kind of Medical Care plan you offer?" Frost said

"We don't need to, thanks to all the Magic in our world including the technological advances along with some major political changes. Health Care is paid by taxes and is universal, so you can just go in and get some medicine paid by average people like you... sort of." Aaron said

"...I'm in... wait isn't Kori still wanting my head?" Frost asked

"We can explain the situation and he'll understand." Kevin said

Frost shrugged and got off his throne, he walked towards them.

"You guys aren't that bad, you're gifted Magic-Users, AND you offer some pretty good things in exchange for a service. I'm curious as to why not a lot of people talk to you sooner?" Frost asked

"Magic seems a lot more intimidating to others then we think." Jim explained simply

And he's telling the truth, not a lot of people want to use Magic out of fear of misuse among various other things. It's something they don't understand nor do they need to understand, they're just fine not using it.

"I guess that's true... so what can I do for you guys?" Frost asked

"Well, you're pretty good at Combat Magic and... Transmutation Magic right?" Aaron asked

"Oh yes, one of the best. I used to create many creatures back then, I loved them like they were my children. I still remember Hoots, my darling Owl Raven Mix. Oaven as I like to call them." Frost said

Aaron grinned widely at this and stuck out his hand.

"Well Frost... you've impressed me, welcome aboard." He said

"Heh, strange... you were willing to kill me and yet... we're allies?" Frost said

"That was up until we got to know you, I think we can make an exception." Aaron said

Frost took his hand shook it, the two smiling at each other greatly. This partnership would be one that would determine everything later in the future, one that would show the world that not every villain is naturally evil but rather forced into it.

"Come on... let's go." Aaron said

The group walked out of the tower, the captain saw them with Frost and was shocked.

"Wait, why is he still alive?" He asked

"We've learned Frost is very mentally ill and this was caused by King Ross." Aaron said

"Oh that bastard caused this didn't? Dammit, he's causing trouble even after his death." The captain said growling

Aaron raised an eyebrow at this, was he that bad of a King?

Questions for later, they have to talk to King Korino.

**Later**

Kori was... shocked to hear about what just happened.

"I see... my father caused this... I apologize Frost... I should have-"

"It's okay child, you were doing what's best for your kingdom." Frost said with a kind smile

After getting back, they got him some of the medication he needed and now he's more like a kind old man rather then some strange insane wizard. It was a bit jarring but they got used to it quickly after he offered them butterscotch candy.

That stuff was delicious.

"You're welcome back here, we do need a Court Wizard again." Kori said with a smile

"Tempting but... I've had my heart set on these fine young men and woman... and mech... and plant beast." Frost said with a smile

"I see... you are welcome to come back here anytime Frost." Kori said

"Please... just call me Grandpa, you called me that before when you were younger." Frost said

"...Goodbye Grandpa." Kori said sadly

"It's not goodbye child, its 'see you again later'." Frost said with a wide warm smile

Kori chuckled at this.

"See you again later Grandpa." He said

"See you again later too, my child." Frost said

He then followed the group to the portal and they went out of the Kingdom of Ice and back to the Human Realm. The Wizard was shocked to see such a brightly colored area.

"...This... this is amazing." Frost said softly

"Yeah, it has felt like I've been gone for a year and I've missed seeing all of this... I don't want to see snow again for a bit." Aaron said

"I understand... well, I should go to my new office right?" Frost said

"There are a few things set up in there, we've had it set up for a powerful Wizard as you are but we never got anyone like that... it'll be good working with you." Aaron said

Frost nodded lightly at this.

"I'll see to it that we'll be able to do the greatest of things." He said

"Yep, we're able to replicate your medication, so we're going to produce it for you here at no cost since we're considered a medical facility also with all the Clerics, Sages, and Shamans here." Aaron said

They had a variety of healers here for all kinds of things, curses and other related things are for Clerics, very sore and damaged muscles are for the Sages, and the Shamans heal the spirits.

They all have one thing in common, they heal anybody using powerful Magic or potions since Shamans and Sages are related to the Alchemy Class.

"I thank you again. Better get to work." Frost said

"You don't need to now... just go on and relax, your bedroom is around here." Aaron said

He handed Frost a pair of keys, the wizard looks at him shocked.

"Go on... relax, you've been through a lot man. You deserve to rest." Aaron said

"...Thank you, you're the kindest person I've met." Frost said

"I get that a lot... but I'm not the kindest man, I'm just doing my job." Aaron said

Frost walked away with a nod, he silently chuckled to himself as he went off the look for this room.

"You doubt yourself too much young one, you aren't just a kind man... you are a humble man also... take some pride in your work." He said to himself

Frost then found his room and walked inside, deciding to take a quick nap considering how long has it been since he last slept... it was four years ago if he remembers correctly.

It's a surprise that he didn't collapse sooner.

* * *

Yep, there wasn't a boss fight needed. I, at first, thought a final boss battle with him was needed. But then I realized, I don't need to make every big bad just a person needing to be killed.

So making Frost a pretty nice guy and the reason he acted like this was that he was in reality very mentally ill made more sense considering that he saw a lot himself in Aaron which made him show partially his old self or true self rather.

And I always like making some people incompetent sometimes, you think every King in a video game or story is good at their job sometimes whether good or evil?

Please, some are just very very dumb and bad at their job.

And with that note, we're nearing the end of this of yet another story in a series of stories..

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Aftermath

Yep, this is The Ending part of this story.

Enjoy it.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he walked back into his office yet again. It's been a week since the incident in the Kingdom of Ice and their new employee came in, he sat down at his desk and then looked around slightly.

"...Hmm." He hummed to himself

He turned on his computer and typed in a few things, he smiled as he looked at some pictures. It was pictures of him and his friends in the Kingdom of Ice.

"Considering everything thus far... I'm starting to hate this job." Aaron said to himself

He leaned back into his chair with tired eyes, he looked out the window in thought.

"Is there more out there for me?" Aaron asked

He sighed yet again, he then started on some paperwork he was supposed to check off on. While he enjoyed being a guild master, he was getting tired of the amount of paperwork he has to do and check over.

"For fuck's sake, that cult is trying to convince us still to join forces to 'kill the nonbelievers of the Holy Crystals', they're just what provides Magic and Protection, they are not Gods or Goddesses." Aaron said annoyed

A cult has been trying to get his group and other guilds to join, luckily they're on a watch list so that means that anyone who joins will be being watched over twenty-four-seven that way they don't try to hurt anyone or harm anyone.

It's also lucky that no one has joined them since... they're fucking insane.

They're so dedicated to protecting these crystals (despite the fact they were already being protected by the Grand Magical United Nations among the respective countries and military groups) and killing 'nonbelievers' that they've tried to conquer other countries with them as an attempt. The last one resulted in 90% of their forces being destroyed and thus they've been trying to rebuild numbers to make another attack.

A lot of the survivors that were smarter had dropped out and their children that were apart of it had been taken away from their cultist parents considering the values they try to project.

It's been a hard process getting the brainwashing out among the various bits of technology and spells cast upon them that turned them into emotionless soldiers and assassins but they've been doing it fairly well.

A lot of them were adopted by Guilds for them to experience a true childhood and for some learn Magic as a lot of them get interested in becoming Heroes like the Crystal Heroes.

Fun fact, some of them are even here in The Crystal Clan or the Guilded Crystal as they liked to call it, they were adopted as a whole and a lot of them are wanting to learn Alchemy or Magic.

Some of them are even taking lessons from Aaron in Mystic Arts considering he's practically the last teacher after he learned ever technique in the book without using Memorization-based Magic.

He's not a master at it but he's adept enough at it to teach others to use it.

"Ugh, when are they going to finally be disbanded. This shit's getting pretty old." Aaron said

He then heard a knocking on his door, he looked up with a tired sigh.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Aaron said

A door opened revealing Butch, he changed his appearance a lot. He now wore a white business suit with black dress pants with a pair of red boots.

"Hey Aaron, got some papers filled out for ya. You want me to take these?" He asked

"Yeah, just got them written up before you came in. That damn Crystal Cult is still trying to recruit us." Aaron said

"That's the hundredth letter this month, Jim's been keeping an eye on the situation." Butch explained

Jim became a Field Soldier for the Guild, keeping an eye on other countries with a small team of other people, he's leading them all on his own with great valor and skill.

Just recently, he disbanded a Magic Drug trade in the country of Spiura with his group which earned them the official name of Gem Force Alpha which made them the best of the best here.

If you need a group to take care of shady dealings, they were your men to ask for.

"Heh, hard to believe he's already on it." Aaron said

"Yeah, it was a bit awkward seeing him again at first." Butch said, subconsciously rubbing his face

A little bit after the group got back, Jim punched him in the face hard as pay-back for torturing someone for years which was... well deserved. The former Gang Leader didn't mind considering he kind of deserved that punch to the face.

"At least you two are even, you two do work a bit well together." Aaron said

Despite Jim being in a certain force, the two were amazing at doing intense paperwork together. When the Young Archer was around, he worked with Butch to get a good chunk of paperwork done.

That is... when he isn't too busy on a date.

Turns out he had a bit of a crush on Tahlia before they met, weeks after the incident in Nix. Jim had decided to ask her out on a date, she accepted after finding him pretty cute.

They were a pretty good couple together, Aaron found it kind of nice his surrogate Sister was able to find a date. Though after a quick intense talk (read threat) with Jim.

He allowed the two to start dating each other considering the Young Archer wasn't that bad, though he did warn him if he got Tahlia pregnant that he'd better not run out on her or else he'd die.

Jim, of course, said it wouldn't come down to that situation for a looonnnnggg time and even said he wouldn't run out on her regardless since he can see them together for a long time.

Tahlia even found the same idea, she can see them being together for a very long time. Considering they were two different species, they can be around each other.

Though, Dryad's life for a considerable amount of time. Meaning that she could outlive Jim if she wanted to but there is a secret ritual very similar to the Elves' ritual of turning others into their species.

It's very sacred, so that's why no one knows besides Dryads... there are more, not too many outside of the forest but a few of them Aaron has met... and were confused by their attempts at seducing him.

He's very dense about it if anyone were, to be honest.

"Yeah. He's on another date with Tahlia currently." Butch said

"Didn't need to hear that." Aaron said

"Oh come on, you seriously need to find a girlfriend dude." Butch said

Aaron sighed as his eyes grew more tired.

"You know why I don't want to find one." He said

"...Still sorry about that." Butch said in a soft tone

"And I've forgiven you for that... look, I don't want to focus on dating. I've got a guild to run." Aaron said in a very scathing tone

Butch looked at him concerned as he started filling out more paperwork, he then left the room, leaving the Hero to his paperwork as per the usual daily schedule. Seriously, he has way too much paperwork to fill out sometimes.

He was walking down the hall alone, he stopped and sighed to himself.

"Aaron... you need to find someone to love, your gonna overwork yourself one of these days." He said to himself

Butch then continued on his way, still concerned about the hero overworking himself.

It's a wonder how he hasn't found love despite being such a charming person towards people to a very high point.

He hasn't even noticed that some girls around here have feelings for him that he hasn't noticed, it's concerning how much he doesn't notice love. Maybe... Maybe Butch truly did 'fuck up' his concept of love.

Which just makes him feel worse about what he did in the past.

He hopes someone can snap him out of it finally.

And that wish may very well be granted.

* * *

And that's it, folks.

Now there is a bit of ship teasing and a bit of a teaser for a future ship that I have planned. But patience, PATIENCE!

I'm playing the long game here with implications.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Credit's

So... here we are... the end yet again... well, I guess it's time to play the credits for the Kingdom of Ice

* * *

**The Crystal Clan: Kingdom of Ice**

An Ed Edd n Eddy story written by FandomBard

Production Team

FandomBard12

Writing Team

FandomBard12

Idea's Team

FandomBard12

Grammar Team

FandomBard 12

**Main Character Actors**

P.M Seymour as Aaron Thompson

Matt Hill as Ed

Samuel Vincent as Edd or Double D

Tony Sampson as Eddy

Kathleen Barr as Kevin

Peter Kelamis as Rolf

Janyse Jaud as Sarah

Keenan Christensen as Jimmy

Eren Fitzgerald as Nazz

David Paul Grove as Jonny

Micheal Jones as Theos

Matthew Mercer as Tavola

Vic Mignogna as Artemis

Jessica Nigir as Thalia

Haley Joel Osment as Jim

**Evil Villian Actors**

J.K Simmons as Frost

Kirk Thorton as Kold

Shanelle Workman as Arcti

Octopimp as Dave

Alastair James as Hail

Scott MacDonald as Froza

**Other Actors**

Shannon McCormick as Butch

Miles Luna as Korino

Arryn Zech as Eirsa

David Tenant as The Captain

Ryan Ridley as Random Workers

Tress MacNeille as Nurse

Max Mittelman as Apollo

Ryan Sean O'Donohue as Poseidon

Patrick Seitz as Zeus

Jason Dohring as Hades

Stephanie (Starbot Dubs) as Aphrodite

Michaela Laws as Athena

Willa Holland as Persephone

Abimations as Gaia

Paul St. Peter as Oberon

Robyn Addison as Titiana

Quinton Flynn as Robin

David Gallagher as Forge

**Credit's to**

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The good people of the world.

The creator's of video games and video game references plus the creators of Ed Edd n Eddy and Cartoon Network as a whole

The people who taught me the things I need to know in life.

Danny Antonucci and fantasy for basically making this a lot of parts, characters, and races for this entire thing

Every single meme in this entire thing that might have been added.

and finally

You... the readers for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support I needed to create this story.

* * *

**Booting up trailer...**

A calm ocean is gently waving along with the sounds of seagulls in the distance, swimming across the ocean is Poseidon himself. He's currently relaxing as he does so.

"Nothing like a nice swim in my realm to relax after a long day." He said

That's when he heard a thunder crack, he saw there were no clouds in the sky, another thunder crack occurred. More and more cracks of thunder until... something appeared in the sky.

It was... a giant castle, it had a strange and eerie energy to it. The area around went dark as the moon rose behind it, the God of the Ocean knew what this was.

"Dracula... has returned." He said shocked

He snapped his fingers and disappeared, he appeared before Zeus.

"BROTHER!" He yelled out

"What is it Poseidon?" Zeus asked

"**HE** has returned!" Poseidon said

This made the Thunder God's eyes widen greatly before narrowing.

"...You don't mean?" Zeus asked

Posiden nodded with a serious glint in his eyes, the God of Thunder sighed.

"It seems we're going to need to get the others... and summon the hero of the world..." Zeus said

"But he just got back from saving a Kingdom!" Poseidon said

"...Then how long until Dracula gets to full power?" Zeus asked

"There's going to be an upcoming Full Harvest Blood Moon... that's the perfect time to get power besides just a normal full moon or normal Blood moon." Poseidon said

"That's going to be around the last day in the first month of Spring... we'll have to give him a bit of time to relax before he can go out and fight him." Zeus said

Zeus then looked outward at the sky, feeling the presence of the castle in the distance.

"What should we do right now?" Poseidon asked

"...Tell Gaia to get... THOSE weapons." Zeus said

Poseidon's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't mean..." He said in awe

Zeus looked at him and gave a serious nod.

"Yes... we both know what I mean by that. Tell her to gather..." He began

...

"**Hellsing's Weapons**."

**Trailer done. Booting down...**

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
